Just Laugh and Run
by corpuscalypso
Summary: Gustavo has signed with a group of teens to become a Rock Band. Just Laugh and Run will share the ups and downs it takes to make a great band and develop friendship and romance with each other and Big Time Rush.
1. Kinsley Henway

**Thank you all for submitting your OCs. Now here is the story to back all that up. **

**Oh, and I don't own Big Time Rush!**

**Okay, I'm going to introduce each new character with a chapter then blend them all together as a band meeting, bonding, and interaction with Big Time Rush. Very fun.**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 1: Kinsley Henway

Kinsley, her sister, Sienna, and Luke stepped out of the cab to look at the doors to the Palm Woods. They each smiled and opened up the trunk to get their luggage. Luke was stuck with the job of hulling Kinsley's drum kit around until they made into their new home.

Kinsley was the first to make it to the front desk; behind it laid a heavyset man with glasses, lounging with a bag of popcorn sitting on his stomach. Luke and Sienna were still by the taxi outside.

"Oh great..." Kinsley mumbled as she realized the man was asleep. Her frown turned into a smirk when she started hitting the attention bell frantically. She smiled victoriously when the man, very much surprised, jumped up, letting the bag of popcorn drop and spill all over the floor.

"What are you?" The man spat. Kinsley raised her eyebrows at his statement. _Aren't these manager guys supposed to be nice so they don't get fired?_ She thought.

"Well, Pudgy, I am Kinsley Henway," she looked behind her to see her companions now there, "this is my legal guardian, Sienna Henway, and Luke Polken. We are here to stay" The man glared at her for a moment before checking his computer.

"You're in room is on the third floor. And my name is Mr. Bitters." He said as he handed her the keys to apartment 3J.

"Aye aye, Captain Pudge." She said as she took the keys from him and saluted him. "Oh, and thanks for using all of that effort. It must be so hard to work in a place where you can nap whilst on shift." She said loud enough for him to hear while all three of them walked to the elevators, laughing together.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kinsley unlocked the door and gaped at what she saw.

"Guys why is the ceiling 6 feet from the floor?"

"Who cares, look at this place, I'd say this stuff makes up for the shortness." Sienna said looking at the bright colored furniture and modern style setup. Luke stepped in and looked around. He shrugged and dragged the drum kit to the middle of the living room area.

"Why couldn't you have carried it yourself, it's your stuff?"

"Cuz we drew straws" Kinsley answered.

"But Kinz, why did we have to do that in the first place—"

"Shush, go check out the bedroom while I scope out the kitchen." Luke rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

Two seconds later, Luke calls "I call not sharing a bed!" from within the bedroom door.

"What do you mean—" Kinsley said as she came to see what he was talking about but he mouth stopped moving when she saw 2 twin beds on opposite sides of the room. "What the he—"

"Kinsley!" Sienna shouted from the living room, "Watch your mouth!" Kinsley shook her head.

"You may want to come in here Sienna." Kinsley shouted back.

"Crap..." she stated bluntly as she saw what the commotion was about. "Well I am oldest so I get a bed and Kinz is a girl so she should share the room with me and get the other bed." Luke was about to protest before Kinsley cut him off.

"Fair is fair, Sienna's rules go, blah blah blah, have fun on the couch." Luke stuck out his tongue and walked back into the living room.

"When do you even meet the rest of this band Kinz?"

"The assistant lady of Gustavo said we have today to get settled and tomorrow we all meet officially at the studio. But they all are living here too, so I may see them before then."

"KINSLEY! COME LOOK AT THIS VIEW!" Luke yelled. Kinsley raised her eyebrows and Sienna shrugged. When Kinsley made it to the window her eyes got wide.

"Holy mother lode of attractive people!" Kinsley exclaimed.

"I know right? And they all live here and we have access to that pool!"

"Am I drooling, cuz I think I just spotted the man of my dreams down there." Kinsley said after seeing a gorgeous Hispanic with a helmet in his hand.

"Ditto," Luke said right after spotting a hunky blond-haired boy that had a magnificent tan.

"Guys c'mon," the two heard from the bedroom, "We have to finish unpacking."

**Well, there is your introduction to Kinsley and Sienna Henway along with Luke Polken. I'm pretty sure you know who they were staring at :P**

**Next up is the intro for Spencer Baltz.**

**Reviews = skittles and my undying love**


	2. Spencer Baltz

**Here it is: the next intro to Just Laugh and Run. **

**FYI, Spencer actually arrived before Kinsley+crew but I thought I should introduce them first.**

**Enjoy XD**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 2: Spencer Baltz

Spencer arrived at the Palm Woods while it was still dark out; early in the morning. Coming from Hawaii, he really didn't care as long as he got a comfy bed to sleep in.

Surprisingly, there was a man behind the counter, completely awake, even though it was 1 AM.

"Hi," He took a second to look at the man's nametag, "Mr. Bitters, I'm surprised you're up. Uh, can I get my room key?"

"Sure thing...and the reason I'm up is because I have taught myself to be nocturnal." Mr. Bitters said as he handed Spencer the keys to 3K. Spencer laughed at what Mr. Bitters said until he saw the manager's confused expression.

"Oh, you aren't...kidding...um, see ya later I guess..." Spencer walked away to the elevators slowly, frankly creeped out by his new apartment manager. He traveled up to the third floor and in front of room K, bags in hand (and on back and some behind him). He unlocked the door and managed to get all his bags into the beautiful modern apartment before collapsing into the lone queen bed in the one bedroom.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Spencer woke up about 7 hours later (around 8 AM, by the way) and sat up, looking around the room. There is a single dresser and a vanity and a bathroom door to the right. He stood up and changed into a bathing suit, thinking it was a good time to take advantage of the pool he's heard so many things about.

He grabbed his sunglasses, his yellow iPod nano, and a magazine to read and took a look around the main room. He sighed, loneliness filling the spacious room. He grabbed his keys and made the 2 minute trip down to the lobby.

He looked over to the front desk where Mr. Bitters was now sleeping, with a bag of microwave popcorn laying on his stomach. Spencer shook his head and walked through the open doors to the pool. It was magnificent. Not too many people here, only 4 teenage guys lounging on some beach chairs and a blond girl lying next to one of the boys, also blond.

Spencer continued to walk until he reached an open chair and sat down. He blew a stand of his long blond hair out of his face before opening his magazine and putting in his headphones.

He read the first few pages before his head shot up after hearing hysterical laughter (loud enough to interrupt It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Death Wish) coming from the lobby. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. He looked back to the four boys.

One of them being the tall blond with the giggling girl under his arm. The girl seemed to be having a fun time with the boy, but the boy looked a little uncomfortable. Spencer became uncomfortable too because of how much they looked like siblings.

Another was a tall brunette reading a preteen girl magazine called Pop Tiger. He seemed immature, based on the fact he looked like he was actually enjoying reading that magazine, but was incredibly attractive.

There was another guy next to him. He was shorter and had caramel colored skin. He was wearing a helmet and a red watch and seemed to be sleeping.

But not after the last boy, with spikey, dark hair and a medical dictionary in his lap smirked and slapped the Hispanic boy on the back of the head, waking him up and knocking off his helmet. The Hispanic looked pissed as he snatched his helmet off the ground and the pale boy was laughing really hard.

Spencer went back to reading his magazine, but there was this one feeling that wouldn't leave...one that someone was looking at him. He looked around but no one seemed to be looking. He looked up to the rooms' windows' but he couldn't see inside. He shrugged it off and went back to his surfing magazine while I'm Not Okay played through his ears.

**Eh, a little shorter, but it's still an intro. By the way, in Kinsley's chapter it was Spencer and Carlos that the other two were staring at from there room. Okay, so enjoy because I don't know when I'll be able to update because I'm grounded... again...**

**Look forward to the Danika and Shay Love intro next. Oh, and while you wait feel free to visit my profile and answer the poll. Thanks!**

**Reviews = skittles and love**


	3. Danika and Shay Love

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I love knowing what people think and that people actually enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Ramen but both are absolutely yummy (but in different sense of the word...I'll stop talking now)**

**Enjoy XD**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 3: Danika and Shay Love

_Shay's POV : Noon/1 ish_

I adjusted the guitar case strapped on my back. I took another look at the outside of this huge building that was the Palm Woods before noticing Danika was already inside, her own guitar strapped around her torso and a half dozen bags being balanced wherever she managed to hold onto them.

I am sometimes amazed at what my sister can do. She's been through so much, I don't really know how she copes.

It all started when our mother died when Danika was five. I was 15 at the time, so I learned how to cope through music; playing my guitar. Danika was bright for a five year old, so she understood quite well what had happened. She was in the car too when it was broad-sided by a pickup.

Danika witnessed everything. _Everything_. And she had lived (watching your mother die but staggering away with 3 broken bones and a gash in your arm). But our dad hates her. As horrible as it is to say, my parents weren't exactly planning on having her. 10 years is a pretty big gap. So Dad didn't really like having her around from the start.

So when Mom died and Danni lived, it pushed Dad over the edge. He didn't stop himself like he usually did when he got the urge to hit her. Of course that's how he learned to cope: beating on the 5 year old Danni and drinking, simultaneously or otherwise.

I didn't really know what to do, because occasionally (if I tried to stop it) I'd get the back of his hand. As soon as I turned 18 I took Danni and left. I finished high school but gave up the rest of my education, to raise her. And I had a little part of myself believing that I didn't need it. I thought maybe I could make it big with my music. And now that we're here, together, I have to think that everything will turn out for the better.

I zoned back into reality, seeing as Danni was waving me over, with a key in hand. I've been zoned out for a while apparently...

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_3rd person POV_

3-I was their room and they weren't really sure what to expect. They were told it's a two-bedroom to accommodate the boy/girl situation, but they really didn't know what else.

They discovered that there was a decent sized kitchen (even thought they practically lived off Ramen and going out to our favorite Cajun restaurants and didn't need a lot of anything in the cooking appliances section) and a pretty awesome living room.

Danika tugged down on her breathable long-sleeved shirt, covering half her hands. The stress of the new location, the new opportunities, the new habitat, the new life; it all made her get that twinge. The twinge she felt she needed to take care of right away so she didn't have a panic attack.

"I need to take a tink!" Danika exclaimed before dropping all her luggage on the floor and rushing to the newly found bathroom. Shay noticed her reaching in her pocket right before closing the door and locking it. He didn't think anything of it so he just started picking up her scattered things and putting them into the smaller room (he got dibs on the better, bigger room).

Danika reached into her pocket to take out her bright orange lighter. She took a deep breath as she unclipped the barrette in her long black locks, letting her ice blue bangs fall onto her face.

She struck up a flame and held the metal part of her hair clip over the fire for 10 seconds, enough to get it heated up.

She took another deep breath as she lifted her sleeve. As soon as she found a free spot on her arm, she pressed the white-hot clip onto her skin. Her breath hitched but she instantly felt better. As the pain subsided, she looked at her scarred arm. She sniffled before pinning her hair back again and pulling her sleeves down.

She came back out the door - after putting her lighter in her pocket - with a smile of content on her face. She found Shay in the kitchen with a pan full of water heating up.

"RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" She yelled. Shay laughed and shook his head. Danika flopped down on the couch and flipped on the television.

"I have to figure out the channels, they're different here than they are in Louisiana."

"Of course you do, kiddo" Shay stated, stirring the contents in the pot (now with noodles) and rolling his eyes.

After about 10 minutes, Danika found out USA was on 105, Spike was on 168, Food Network was on 110, Comedy Central was on 107, Discovery Health was on 189, and Ion was on 216. And to her, that's all that mattered even with this like billion channel package.

"SOUP'S ON!" And Danika shot up and towards the kitchen.

**I really haven't written anything as dark and angsty as this before but I credit Kaleidoscope of Colors**** for adding that in with her character and it's a great opportunity to expand my writing horizons. :P **

**Let me know how I did on this chapter and Just FYI school started yesterday so I doubt I'll get to update often seeing as I'm writing this at 11 just for you folks.**

**Reviews = Skittles and Ramen!**


	4. Leeanne Cage

**Oh gosh, sorry guys, but school has been making me an insomniac again...its sorta stress induced and I run on coffee and failure...and that didn't make sense...I'm tired dammit!**

**Anyhoo, sorry for the wait for TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed's character. This is the final OC introduction before the real story starts. (I'm gunna try this mega cool family nickname, LeeBee, for LEEanne Bi(EE)anca. Yeahhh, okay)**

**Enjoyyy XDD (see how positive I'm staying? Lol)**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 4: Leeanne Cage

_10 o'clock p.m._

"LeeBee! Get your bum up, we're here!" Simon yelled from the trunk of their yellow Mazda Protégé. Leeanne opened her eyes to see bright green eyes an inch from her face. She screamed.

"DUDE, shut up, it's me, your brother Derek!" She rolled her eyes and pushed his face out of her way. "People are now staring, thank you LeeBee."

"What people, you dork? It's passed curfew." She playfully slapped her brother's face and stood up and out of the cramped up car. She looked up at her twin brothers. They had the same short black hair, same piercing green eyes, same devious smirk. Most qualities she has herself, except her hair was long and curled everyday to perfection. She was only 16, but these identical twins were 21. You usually hear that identical twins are nothing alike and don't get along. But these two had the same interests in sports, in bands, in education, in _women_ (that has caused a bit of controversy in the past), in everything. And they get along as the best of friends, but that's just because three years ago, all they had were each other to lean on.

Mr. and Mrs. Cage were on their way home from Leeanne's freshman open house. Mrs. Cage, Heather, was in the passenger seat, dozing slightly after the few hours on her feet. It was tough, for her being seven months pregnant, with a girl, whom they named Bridget Cassidy.

Mr. Cage, Ralph, was on the main route through Houston, Route 10, when he shined his brights on a sheep (that escaped its fenced in farm a half mile away) in the middle of the road. He swerved, waking up Heather, losing control of the car. The car ended up wrapping itself around a huge oak tree, killing Ralph, Heather, and Bridget on impact.

Derek and Simon were 18 at the time, and took Leeanne in.

The twin reluctantly agreed to come to Hollywood when Leeanne was offered the opportunity, maybe support the family a little better than Simon's internship at the hospital back home and Derek's one man web design company.

And now, the three were heading inside the huge building with the Palm Woods sign illuminating the night sky.

Leeanne took a deep breath of the fresh air before entering the building.

"Oh, hi, I assume you're the manager," Simon directed the question to the chubby man behind the desk, reclinded in the chair with his feet on the desk, his face illuminated by a mini TV, also resting on the desk, "We are the Cages, we have a room reserved by Gustavo Roque—"

Without hesitation, the man held out his hand, a key ring with 3 keys on it and the label "3-L" and started jingling them. "My name is Mr. Bitters your room is on the third floor don't disturb other guests on your way up have a Palm Woods Night." Derek grabbed the keys with his eyebrows furrowed and the three headed to the elevator.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The elevator dinged and Simon stepped out first. The hall was dimly lit, and the time they reached the room 3-J they were stumbling over each other and their rolling bags.

One wrong step and Derek went crashing to the ground, knocking over all his bags and yelling "Shit!" loudly on the way down. Leeanne and Simon both shushed him at the same time, but it didn't help because 3-Js door swung open to reveal a tiny blond girl in a green cami and black athletic shorts.

"Hey, uh, you may not know this but it's kinda late and people are trying to sleep here." Sarcasm dripped from her mouth, but Simon apologized to her anyway and she closed the door.

"Well, she was unpleasant."

"Well, it is late, and we woke her up. Calm down and help me pick up your brother." Leeanne rolled her eyes.

"Ughhh, I'm stuck! The bags have me pinned!" Derek whisper-yelled from on the ground. Simon and Leeanne both chuckled as they each grabbed a few bags and tossed them to the side. Simon grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him up off the ground.

"Ow. But you know what was weird?"

"What?" Leeanne asked, handing Derek his bags back.

"That chick has really tiny feet, for one."

"Um, okay..." Simon stated. They reached their own room door and Simon stuck the key in the lock.

"Oh, and the floor smells really good!" His two sibling paused and looked at him with weird looks on their faces. "...What?"

**Last of the intros done woohoooooo! Oh, and sorry about the car crash thing twice, I forgot TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed actually made that up for her OC and I made that up for Danika Love's parents...ugh...maybe they can bond over that fact and grieve together...ohhh I like that...**

**Ha, have to say I was quite a bit distracted while writing this. Now, I always watch T.V. or listen to music while I write, but I did a lot this time. I had to do all my homework. Then it started as I was watching Big Time Dance, then I switched it to Mystery Diagnosis when that was over. I found out my dad had a recording set for Football so I watched a recorded episode of CSI, Turn, Turn, Turn (my favorite episode). Then I had to empty and load the dishwasher cuz my mom was being all rawr about it. After, I started writing again and putting SIRIUS Alt Nation and switching between that and SIRIUS Hits 1 for the rest of this chapter. All the while, texting my friend, Kelley. Kelley is one freaky dude, by the way, just throwing that out there.**

**Wow, super long author's note that you don't care about but thought I'd add it. Cuz I'm cool like that. Next chapter, Just Laugh and Run band meeting. **

**Reviews = skittles, my love, and my parent's left over anniversary cookie cake :PP**


	5. The Band is Born

**AHHHHHH! I love reviewssss, they're inspiration to write more (partly why I haven't updated Shout it Loud and Clear for a while...)! But one was like really demanding like UPDATE NOWWW and I was like, "pshhh, I do whatever the hell I want! I have only Sunday this weekend free. I have to ride a bike tour on Saturday and babysit for six hours on Monday (Labor Day), so screw you and your faceeeee. Lol, jk but I will update when I have time, don't be all rawr about it. Anyhoo, the next chapter!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 5: The Band is Born

_7 o'clock a.m._

Bright and early the morning after everyone arrived, the members of JLR were scheduled to meet and bond at the studio.

Everyone in separate cars, still having not met officially with each other, arrived in the lobby of Rocque Records.

Kinsley, Spencer, Danika and Shay, and Leeanne were each supposed to find the recliner with their nametag on it while relatives were supposed to just wait in the corner.

"Geesus, we look like a bunch of sad sacks. What are we in kindergarten? I can sit where I want!"

"No. You cannot." A huge man in buckeye sunglasses replied to Leeanne's remark. She made a growly noise and sat in her assigned seat. She was the only one there except for Simon, who insisted on coming.

Next to join the party were the Loves. Shay sat in the chair directly across from the cute raven haired girl that was already sitting, looking bored and Danika was assigned the seat next to him.

"Hello there, love, I'm Shay and this is my sister Danika." Leeanne cocked an eyebrow. Simon, hearing the introduction, walked over to her.

"Hey there. This is my little sister Leeanne. I'm Simon." Simon said with a glare and a snarl, as to fend away the young man. The two girls laughed unexpectedly, bonding already.

"Your brother is protective? Mine usually flirts with my friends!" Danika laughed at this.

"My brother would never flirt with girls my age. In fact, neither would my other brother, Derek. They go for the older women." The girls were practically giggling.

"We are right here, you know, in ear shot LeeBee."

"Then go away, Simon" Leeanne said with a smirk. "Anyway, hi, you can call me Lee." She said now directing the statement at the girl with ice blue bangs.

"Well, hello," she replied, "you can call me Danni."

"Cool beans!"

"Wow, two minutes in and my band is already bonding." Gustavo said from his shady corner. Everyone was now staring at him. He cleared his throat, "Carry on."

"Oh crap, you're the guy who woke me up last night!" A new voice rang throughout the lobby. A petite girl with red and purple streaks in her light blond hair, except now in skinny jeans and a blue tank top. She came in, followed by an older girl and a guy that looked roughly the same age as her.

She came and sat down at the chair labeled for "Kinsley", right next to Leeanne.

"Um, actually, that was my dope of a twin brother, Derek. I'm Simon and I was the one who apologized. Kinsley, is it?" The blond actually gave a slight smile.

"Um, yeah. It's fine, by the way. Just a little restless since coming here, I'm just on edge all the time."

"I know what you mean," Lee interjected, "Hi, I was there too. I'm the dope twins' sister, Leeanne. You call me Lee or I eat your soul." Lee said with a wide smile.

"I think I like Annie better. It fits you, miss feisty Annie. Lovely—" Too late, Lee had pounced. Kinsley screamed but then started to laugh after she fell back in her chair and Leeanne pinned her wrists to the ground.

"Why are you laughing?" Shay exclaimed, "It looks likes she's about to rip up your face with her nails! There's murder in those eyes!" Danni slapped him in the back of the head to shut him up.

After a moment of Kinsley giggling, Leeanne actually started laughing too.

"This is so weird..." Simon and Gustavo stated at the same time as the two girls helped each other from off the ground. But it seemed like Sienna and Luke had seen it before because they were acting like this was not unusual.

The laughing died down when Spencer walked in. Every girl in the room spontaneously started drooling at the sight of him. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt, sitting so perfectly on his skin, you could practically see his abs, and black skinny jeans that huddled together around his ankles where his high-top converse resided.

"Spencer! My man! Take a seat where you name is, dude!" Gustavo yelled from 10 feet away, trying to be cool. Spencer shrugged it off and took the seat in between Shay and Leeanne.

"Holy mother of all attractiveness, that's who I saw from our window!" Luke whispered to Sienna, who smiled.

Spencer took a look around the room after seated nicely. He saw each and every girl looking at him as though he was a piece of meat thrown into a pack of starving wolves.

"Um, hi..." He stated blankly.

"All righty then, you round about pack of punks is Rocque Records newest project." Most of the teen's reaction to the word "punks" was not pretty. "Anyhoo, the project name: Kiddy Rockers. We had done our research before pinking you 5 out, DON'T DISAPPOINT ME!" Everyone cringed as he yelled, understanding they should just listen. "What you are going to do now is introduce yourselves starting with...Kinsley. Say your name, your favorite hobby, romantic ties (if any), and one thing no one knows about you." Everyone looked over to Gustavo in the corner, reading off an index card. "My assistant, Kelly, is sick. She wrote what I'm supposed to say..."

"Okay then...um, hey all, I'm Kinsley Henway, call me Kinz, I love to eat, I am single as of four days ago...that bastard...and one thing no one knows about me is I love to read."

"Really?" Sienna stated loudly from her corner. All eyes went to her. "What? I actually didn't know..."

"Okay, next up," Gustavo stated, starting to get antsy.

"Um, I'll go I guess. Better to get done with this weird bonding game sooner than later. I'm Leeanne, call me anything but Annie, Anne, etc, or I will attack you, like I did Kinz, I like to draw, landscapes, people, anything really, I have never had a serious boyfriend, and no one knows I have a little R2-D2 plush toy I like to have when I sleep." She smiled the whole time, making sure to hit every point.

Next, Spencer.

"Hey, I'm Spencer, call me Spencer." He stated plainly, smiling slightly, making every girl except Kinz giggle like a school girl. "I like to surf since I'm from Hawaii, I'm currently in no commitments, and one thing no one knows is that I have a Sims 3 addiction." Not really useful or all that interesting information.

"MY TURN! YAY!" Eyes were pried off of Spencer as he yelled to get the attention. "I am Shay. You fine ladies can call me whatever you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Lee laugh, causing her brother to growl. Shay paused and looked over to Spencer. "You gotta call me Shay though...anyway I like sunsets, long walks on the beach, old-timey ice cream parlors—" Danni slapped the back of his head again.

"I will make you sit in the corner. Finish up." She said sternly. He obeyed.

"I'm available, and looking for love and one thing no one knows about me is I like the dazzling younger ladies, much like yourselves—" another slap to the head.

"I think we all already know that one, genius." Kinz stated, earning a laugh from everyone one in the room but Shay himself.

"Fine, no one knows that I have Transformer bed sheets." Danni rolled her eyes.

"Hey all, I'm Danika, but I prefer Danni. I absolutely love to fish, I do not have a boyfriend. This one over here," she pointed at Shay, "has scared every possible candidate for a relationship with me away. One thing no one knows is...my best friend from back in New Orleans, Gabriel, is gay and I helped him come out to his parents."

"Some very deep stuff we have uncovered about each other, I'm seeing." Gustavo read off a different card. "Come back tomorrow, bright and early again to start preparing to become the newest rock sensation. Believe me, it will all go over much better and less awkward one my beautiful and wonderful assistant, Kelley, is able to return." He paused. "Hey, wait a minute..."

**Wow, most of this chapter was filler and I really didn't like it that much. **

**I spent all the time writing either in silence or the occasional song here or there from my iTunes library. And talking to Kelley again...huh, he may be weird, but he sure can hold up a conversation. All righty then...**

**Reviews = FLUFFY ROMANTIC BTR GOODNESS and skittles!**


	6. Confrontation

**Well hello there! I don't know if any of you were there, but I had one of the best, most distressful weekends of my life a bit ago and I just recovered and am typing up this chapter I partially wrote in Driver's Ed. The experience I went through was the MCR mindfuck of 2010, by the way. Yeah, so I hand wrote it and then got some really good inspiration to add to it on the way home. I think you'll like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or My Chemical Romance, but I will mix them in this pot of stew that is my story to create this awesome chapter.**_

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 6: Confrontation 

_10 o'clock pm ~ Room 2J_

"Kendall, stop moping!"

"James, you weren't in the relationship, you don't know how I'm feeling..." Kendall said with a pouty lip and hugging a pillow to his chest. James rolled his eyes.

"Girls change their minds often about relationships. And you have already had your ups and downs. You know she'll be back. She always has come back; just give it a few days."

"But Logan is being mopey too!"

"Because Camille's dad fell down those stairs and they had to move back to their hometown with her mom so he can recover properly. And we don't know if she'll be back. He's allowed to be mopey."

"I'm going to bed. My mom and Katie are already in bed, so I should go to bed." Kendall mumbled. He shuffled passed James, who just stood looking at the ceiling, defeated.

"Hey! James!"

"Hey! Carlos!" James yelled back to the helmet wearing boy with mock enthusiasm and slight annoyance.

"Whoa, calm down there, Mr. PricklePants. Just letting you know I'm sleeping on the Halfie." The Halfie, as it's been come to known as, is the small floor space by the top of the swirly slide.

"You've slept up there for the last four days, we don't really care that much."

"Just wanted to let you know...didn't want you to think I went missing again."

"Shut up, that was one time." James stated, closing in on his bedroom that he shared with Logan.

"Yeah, four days ago." And James was gone and a door was slammed. Carlos laughed and headed up the small set of stairs. He laughed harder when he heard James being reprimanded by Logan for waking him up.

Carlos climbed the rest of the stairs and looked at the floor of his Halfie. He smiled, seeing it as an accomplishment, making a fort this good. A blanket covered the width of the floor and three sleeping bags layered on top of each other, creating a mock mattress right next to the wall. He had a few of his Harry Potter books stacked on top of each other to make a nightstand next to his "bed". And of course, his iPod Touch right on top of the books. One reason to make his fort: to feed his secret obsession. He absolutely loves alt/punk/rock music. He never says anything about it to the guys, because they seem to all enjoy pop like John Mayor and that stuff. But he could help these actual meaningful lyrics and guitar riffs; he thinks it's all amazing.

He lies down on his bed, but before he can put his earphones in, he hears a voice. It's soft, feminine, but most definitely a person in another room.

'_I can't believe we all have this song memorized. I already love you guys!'_

Carlos looks up to the ceiling, just a few feet above his head. He then hears a keyboard play and some giggling. Another, more masculine voice says:

'_Lay off! I'm trying to remember the notes... G, F#, B, E, D, G, C, B, E, A, D...'_

Carlos recognized the song now. He also memorized these first few notes a while back.

G F# B E D G C B E A D

D G D

G F# D

F# G D

F# G F# E D E C

F# G F# E D C D

Then the singing started; a masculine voice, different than the one playing the piano.

_When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band._

Then these drums started to play, and if Carlos listened close enough, he could hear more giggling.

_He said 'Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?'_

_He said 'Will you defeat them? Your demons and all the nonbelievers, the plans that they have made?'_

'_Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade.'_

Carlos' eyes were wide and he was hooked. If there was ever a cover of an MCR song as good as this, he'd be damned. He sat up slowly. Then the guitar played. The drums were being played amazingly and the guitar sounded professional. And it was loud.

_When I was a young boy my father took me into the city to see a marching band!_

_He said 'Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?'!_

Then the pause. And he swore he could feel everyone's smile in that room upstairs radiate down, making him feel happy.

Then the guitar shred and drums were killed and it was barely 2 minutes into the song.

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me, and other times I feel like I should go. And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know..._

_We'll Carry On_

Carlos heard the passion in the voices singing, both the frontman and the girl sounding voice singing back-up. He stood up.

_We'll Carry On_

He slid quickly down his yellow baby.

_And thought you're dead and gone, believe me_

He swiftly walked to the door. He grabbed his helmet off the kitchen table and plopped it onto his head. Before opening the door, he tapped his helmet twice.

_Your memory we'll Carry On_

He still heard the music faintly as he flew up the stairs. He stopped dead when he heard James call his name.

"Carlos!"

_We'll Carry On_

"What?" he answered, spinning around to face an out of breath James.

"Where the hell are you going?"

_And in my heart I can't contain it, _

Carlos shrugged. "I'm following the music." James stayed quiet but he was on Carlos' heels all the way to 3J.

_The anthem won't explain it_

"Well, what now?" James questioned.

_And while that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams_

"Um, we knock?"

"Why? You can hear that...emo music from here."

_Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back_

"If you weren't one of my best friends, I would slap you."

"Why, what did I do? Is my hair messed up?" James squealed and put his hands to his head.

"No, you dumb fudger, this band that those people in there are covering is the best band in the world."

_Let's shout out loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end?_

"Whatever you say, Carlos. So my hair is all right?" Carlos slapped the back of his head.

"Now it's not." Then James made a sounds closely sounding like 'EEEEEEEEEEPPP' but Carlos ignored him.

_We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
_

James cleared his throat, seeing as Carlos was just standing there, staring at the door.

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches_

Carlos looked up at James' face. He nodded then knocked loudly on the door.

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers_

An older girl with brunette hair, in her 20s opened the door smiling widely, rocking back and forth to the music, just like Carlos.

"Hey," Carlos called over the now, full blast music, "I heard you guys playing from our room downstairs—"

"Oh my god, we aren't being too loud are we? I can tell them to stop—"

_Take a look at me  
'Cause I could not care at all_

"No! No! I was just wondering if I could come in and maybe listen..." The girl smiled brightly.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart_

"Of course you can. I'm Sienna. I live here. My sister is on the drums, by the way. Our friend Luke was playing keyboards earlier."

_Though you try, you'll never break me._

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

"Your sister is amazing. She played it just like Bob Bryar."

"Yeah, well, she's been playing drums since she was seven. She loves it."

"What's her name?" James interjected.

"Kinsley. Well, Kinz."

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gunna show my scar_

"Who else is here? I heard at least 5 instruments." Carlos says, still swaying anxiously by the door.

"Her band. They actually all met today. They got a record deal with, um, I think it was Roque Records." Both boys' jaws dropped. "What...?"

"That's who we are actually recording for..."

"Really? Wow! You don't sound excited though..."

_Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only_

"Well, let's just say he isn't the nicest man."

"Yeah I got that vibe, actually." Carlos smiled.

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy who wanna sing his song_

"Well, come on in I guess. The songs almost over, but I'm sure they would love to meet some neighbors.

_Just a man, I'm not a hero  
I don't care!_

Sienna took the boys into the living room. There, with the couches and coffee table pushed to the side, was a set up.

A petite blond girl with piercing everywhere was rocking hard on the drums and singing hard as back-up; Kinsley.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

A surfer looking blond guy, singing his heart out.

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on_

A tall, muscular, jet black haired man, looking in his 20s, strumming his guitar to create the perfect rhythm for the song.

_And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on_

A teenage girl with relatively the same features as the rhythm guitarist, shredding her own guitar.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me_

And then there was another girl with pitch black hair, but she didn't look anything like the other two. She was playing the bass, with a look on her face that made it seem she was in her own world.

_We want it all, we wanna play this part  
We'll carry on  
_There was their new acquaintance, Sienna, now in the kitchen, getting some drinks for everyone. And there was a dirty blond teenage boy, standing behind a keyboard, mouthing the words to the songs and his fingers resting on the keys he played just minutes before.

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart_

Carlos led James to the corner to wait for them to finish. The look on James' face showed pure enjoyment, whether it's from the music of the fact he just discovered four new pretty girls at the Palm Woods.

_Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part_

The instruments eventually died down except Kinsley's drums.

_We'll carry on!_

Every instrument and person was completely silent until Kinsley hit her last beat.

The room erupted with laughter, cheering, squealing, or in Carlos and James' case, a standing ovation.

**I decided to end it there and have you wait for the continuation of this chapter :P I'm evil. But truthfully, I was in the middle of driver's ed, and I was like "ways to have BTR meet JLR and have JLR bond at the same time" and the answer came to me as I was sitting in the passenger's seat of my mother's car in line for the bank: My Chemical Romance :P. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter so I really hope you like it. It's my longest yet and I adore it.**

**So review, tell me what you think. And, just FYI I do like more than "cant wait for update" for a review. I swear, the reviews I give to stories come in paragraphs :PP**

**Love to all~~ **


	7. Icky

**Hello all! I'm back after one of the most amazing couple of weekends ever, kind of. **

**1. MCR announced their new album :DD that made me ridiculously happy. **

**2. I entered an OC audition for some stories and got picked for a few. That gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. I love creating OCs.**

**3. My buddy Kelley (you know that freaky guy I have mentioned before that I may enjoy the company of now) is showing signs of asking me to Homecoming :P Although his dad may not let him go... but it still makes me pretty happy too. **

**And because I am happy. I am using a pretty font to type this. I know you won't be able to see it, but I like it anyway. Anyhoo:**

***input shameless plug* Please, go check out my profile and vote on my poll. And please go check out my other stories AND review your butts off, please. Love you all!**

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush or My Chemical Romance. They are both beastly and if I owned them, then children's eyes may melt from the profanity and slashy goodness I would put them through on Nickelodeon...I also don't own Dove hair-care products *shudders* (You'll figure that one out later)**_

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 7: Icky

"Wait, who are you guys?" Luke asked when he noticed the two new guys in the room on their silently-declared-personal-stage.  
"Oh, I'm Carlos. And that's James. He followed me when I came up here to hear you play. I live right below your apartment, so I heard you start. That had to be the best cover I have ever heard!" Each band member smiled. Carlos looked over at James, who had a certain glint in his eyes, looking over to Sienna, totally clueless of the conversation going on around him.

"Oh, wow, um, thank you! That was the first time we have ever played together; frankly I thought we were awesome. I'm Spencer." The blond singer stated quite proudly.

"I'm Kinz," the blond drummer stood up, looking directly at Carlos. "I can see your friend has his eye on my sister." Carlos looked back to James, who was still looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well, look at that, he does." Carlos looked to the girl who spoke. "I'm Lee" It was the girl who was playing the bass.

"...Annie..." Kinsley mumbled. She got a glare from Lee. Carlos looked back to Kinz, who was just smiling at him, so he smiled back.

"Stop smiling like that, it's creepy." The other male member of the band said. Carlos blushed and looked down. _Blushed. Carlos. _He then heard a sound of hand to head contact. He looked up to see the guitarist girl Gibbs Slapped* the guy on the back of the head.

"Shay, that was uncalled for! Maybe they were having a 'moment'!"

"DANNI!" Danni shut up and looked to Kinz while biting her bottom lip. "Shut up!" Danni nodded.

"Hey Sienna, you're back!"

"Yes James. Danni, what did you do to Kinz?"

"Who is Danni?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows at the confused James, but shook off the ridiculous statement. They had all _just _established names...

"I embarrassed her and that Carlos dude. And now the Carlos dude is blushing and Kinz is even angrier...I need to learn when to stop talking..." Danni sat on the floor. Then Shay started poking her in the forehead, smirking.

"Your name is very pretty, Sienna. Not just the word, but the color, too." Sienna giggled and thanked him. Everyone in the room stared at them, confused, yet the two seemed oblivious as they just kept flirted more.

"You have really great hair, Jamie, it's shiny and it looks so soft."

"Same with yours. I bet you understand how hard it is to keep it nice 24/7. What conditioner do you use?"  
"Dove Ultra Shine Conditioner."

"Oh my gosh, so do I!"They both started giggling. Carlos shook his head and looked over to Kinz. She had a look on her face that said "That's disgusting. It's like she's a cougar... or a pedo... ewwww, what is he, 16? She's 20! Gross..." and Carlos was pretty sure he had the same look on his face. Carlos looked to the others.

Lee was looking at her bass, doing her best to ignore the uncomfortable conversation.

Danni was still sitting on the floor, but now Shay was sitting next to her and they were strumming their unplugged guitars lightly. Shay, every so often, made a gag noise, usually when the love birds giggled.

Spencer tried to look busy until someone else wanted to talk, other than the gag initiators.

Carlos looked to Luke, who seemed to not even notice the icky interaction. Rather, he was looking to Spencer, intently watching him bite his left pinky finger nail.

Carlos looked away quickly and back to Kinz. She wasn't wearing the "Oh my god, Ew" look anymore. Now she had a smirk on her face. She leant down and whispered into Danni's ear. When she pulled away, Danni smiled and nodded. As Danni whispered what Carlos could only assume be her relaying what Kinsley had told her, into Shay's ear, Kinsley went over to Spencer and whispered in his ear. Spencer responded "Duh" after she pulled away and Shay nodded vigorously when Danni pulled away from him.

Now, Carlos looked over to Lee, who was obviously confused and feeling left out. Carlos sort of felt this feeling too. The remainder of the not-confuzzled bandmates went and plugged their instruments back into the appropriate amps. Lee was frowning until Kinz came over to her and whispered into her ear.

"Ooooooohhhhh, yeah, of course I do!" She said quietly and Kinz backed away.

Kinz looked over to meet Carlos' gaze. She smiled and waved him over to her drum kit.

"You live at the Palmwoods; you must be a rising star. What do you do?"

"Sing. With James. And our friends Kendall and Logan. We're sort of a boy band..."

"Boy band? Really?"

"It's not funny."

"Oh, it sure is. Beside the point anyway. Look..."Kinsley leant towards him to whisper in his ear. As her plan was spoken, Carlos shivered from her warm breath reaching his ear.

"What MCR fan doesn't know the words to that song?" he smiled slightly as she pulled away.

"Good. Go by Spencer, get a microphone."

"This is gunna be soooooo fun! Scaring James is one of my favorite pastimes!"

The whole band + Carlos got set up without having "Sisi" or "Jamie" look up once.

Kinsley nodded, counting,

1, 2, 3, 4...

Danni's guitar sounded though the almost silent room, causing Sienna and James to jump up.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. _Carlos heard Spencer sing.

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. _The words spilled from Carlos' lips, knowing what notes to hit and when.  
_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, _Spencer's turn again.  
_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? _Back and forth it went.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out, _Carlos and Spencer sang the chorus together.

Back and forth went the verses and the instruments all played together in harmony and the choruses came and went until the final one.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o - fucking - kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay_

Carlos realized he put every ounce of his heart in that song, which was an unusual feeling for a normally-background-singer. He looked around, noticing everyone was clapping for everyone, so he joined in.

He felt sweaty, but the feeling of singing so freely like that was a rush... a big time rush... never mind... so he smiled brightly and looked at Kinsley. She ran her fingers through her light blond side-bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled into two loose pig-tails right below her ears so it wasn't in the way. Her face was pinkish and her forehead, like Carlos', had teensy droplets of sweat.

Suddenly Big Time Rush's Til I Forget About You played throughout the mock stage. Carlos reached into his pocket.

"Lame." Shay said, smirking.

"Endorsement plan. Shut up." Carlos responded quickly. *Kendall Cell* "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND JAMES?"

***For those of you who don't watch NCIS, a Gibb's Slap is a hit to the back of one's head, in a pretty funny manner for the viewer, but not so much for the receiver. For more information, please go to ****.com/watch?v=F6rGR3O8WWQ****. Thank you.**

**Yeah, so I decided to split what I had written in a weird place just so I had SOMETHING to post for you guys. Don't be mad that it took so long please! You would be pretty mad if you were a reader of my other story, Shout it Loud and Clear, I haven't updated that in forever...**

**Go vote on my poll, read my other stories, review on them, yadda yadda yadda no self respect yadda...**

**Anyhoo, reviews equal loved, skittles, and happiness!**


	8. Awkward Situation

**Okay, sorry it took so long. I am not a fast typer and I have barely any time cuz softball just started too. OH and I have mention the super hot weirdo Kelley who is a boy against better judgment of his name, right? Yeah, well HE ASKED ME OUT and I'm super duper happyyyy and that gave me inspiration to type FASTER so thank my lovely boyfriend Kelley for this chapter :D**

**Okay, I will be mentioning a TV show called CSI: D.C. And I totally made that up. I wrote a huge like 4 story series where I inserted myself into an NCIS fic (CUZ I'M A NERD) and generally made up a new TV series where Nick and Greg get transferred over to Washington D.C. and then they get together and stuff. And apparently my characters totally loved it :D Just... go with it!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 8: Awkward Situation

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND JAMES?" _

Carlos' eyes got wide and he quickly turned his back to his new friends to answer Kendall quietly.

"Dude, relax. I thought you went to bed, anyway."

"That did not answer my question."

"Seriously, you're acting like my mom. We are just upstairs, chilling with some new friends."

"Elaborate." Carlos sighed.

"I was just about to fall asleep when I hear these people start playing one of my favorite songs in the apartment right above us so I came up to check 'em out and James followed me up. We're there now." Kendall was quiet for a second.

"All right man that's cool...Hold on, I have another call..."

"Okay, man." Carlos waited on the line for about 3 minutes before Kendall came back.

"Man, I really don't think I can handle this girl anymore! Jo just called and told me to meet her up at her place. I can't handle her, her drama, or her crazy anymore!"

"I don't know what to tell you..."

"...well I do. I'll talk to you later, Carlitos. Kendall's got some business to take care of." And then Carlos was met by a dial tone. He shook his head.

"James!" James' head spun to meet Carlos' gaze. "Kendall's freaking me out! I think he may me planning on killing Jo!" James facepalmed and everyone in the room just stared at Carlos. "Um, I mean..."

"Sorry guys. He gets a little hyper after singing." James lied. Carlos is actually hyper all the time. "I, myself, usually need to comb my hair right after a recording," James sated towards Sienna. Carlos rolled his eyes and he heard Shay make a gag sound again.

"OKAY, well I'm beat. Who wants to just chill and watch TV?" Kinz asked the room.

"I'm in." Carlos said quickly and rushed over to sit by Kinsley on the couch. She started flipping through the channels to find something good.

"HOLY CRAP, TURN IT BACK TWO CHANNELS!" Luke yelled to Kinz. She rolled her eyes, knowing the show she intentionally passed.

"CSI: D.C? Really, man?" Shay asked, situating himself in front of the TV. "You know they made those guys gay right?"

"Hey, now. You got something against gay people?"

"No, he doesn't." Danni flat out said. "He acts like he does to keep his rep up." She casually bit her finger nail. She looked up to see Shay glaring at her. "...What?" Lee laughed, so hard she fell over. Onto Kinsley.

"HEY, get off Annie! You are crushing me with your immense weight!" Kinz joked and that just got her squished more when Lee decided to squirm.

"Hey, Luke, why were you so defensive, anyway?" Spencer asked. Luke looked at him for a lingering second before answering.

"Because I'm Bi. I support gay rights because it just feels like a half of me. That's why I love that show. It defied the odds to include a homosexual romance between its main characters. Quite empowering really." Spencer just nodded, even though Luke hoped he would respond more. God knows how many times he has had to explain himself to people.

Everyone eventually settled down to watch the rest of the episode, until there was four sharp knocks at the door. Sienna furrowed her eyebrows before standing up and out of James' embrace to answer the door. Two seconds later, a new figure stood in the room. A tall blond with extremely bushy eyebrows.

"Kendall? I thought you were planning to kill Jo. I imagined that would take longer than that..."

"What? Kill Jo? No, I just—" Before he could finish, another tall blond stormed into the apartment.

"KENDALL! What the hell? You can't just leave like that!"

"You aren't the boss of me anymore Jo. I released myself from your claws."

"I invite you to my apartment and ask to get back together and all you say is 'No, we're officially over' and leave without any explanation! I demand you give me one!" Everyone in the apartment shut up as the male blond took a breath to answer.

"I am sick and tired of being you rag doll! You can't just play with me and then throw me in the corner whenever you PMS so much you can't be around people! I'm tired of you breaking up with me every two days then apologizing the next and kissing me to make up. It's dysfunctional. You're dysfunctional! And I'm so tired of your teenage girl hormones. Don't get me started on that again...so yeah, if you excuse me, I'm just going to break up with you so my life can get back to its normal level of calmness." He stared down the girl until she suddenly burst into tears and ran out of the apartment she wasn't invited into in the first place. Kendall blinked a few times then just plopped down next to Danni. She just stared at him.

"Okay, was it just me, or was that girl extremely hot?" Shay said to break the silence. He received some incredulous stares from Kendall, Carlos, James and Danni.

Carlos shook his head. "Hey, it's all good, Bud. You're better off without her...you looked too much like siblings anyway."

**HAHAHAHAHA I DID IT! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Okay...I'll calm down...**

**Reviews that are more three sentences get recognition in the next chapter :D I LUHHH YOU ALL!**


	9. The Night and Morning

**As promised:**

**TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed**

**Kaleidoscope of Colors**** (technically it **_**was **_**more than 3 sentences :P)**

**~Marina ur bestest friend ever (yeahh… actually ignore her if she reviews again. She did it to get on my good side :P)**

**Thank you for leaving those lovely long reviews. I love getting meaningful, long feedback :P**

**Okay, so the obsession begins. Criminal Minds has got me hooked again on the episode Risky Business. I've watched it FOUR times in the past 3 days. I first really got into it because of the song that plays at the beginning, Enemy by Flyleaf, which I love to death. And it has this amazing and interesting premise…and a really hot guy (I still love my boyfriend, but still…wow). Anyhoo, brownie points for who can guess who I am talking about. In fact, how bout I write a oneshot for whoever can guess correctly because that's how obsessed I am. You name the character and actor correctly and first and I will write a oneshot of whatever you want. That actually requires watching the episode…that's right, I am promoting Criminal Minds on a BTR fic. Deal with it. It's also kind of to see who reads my long authors notes…So watch Risky Business; it's disturbing as always but freakishly amazing. And HOLY SHIT MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR. That is all.**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 9: The Night

About a total of 10 minutes later, everyone was situated on and around the couch, watching TV as before. Kinz was in a position of sprawled out, upside down with her head hanging off the edge of the couch. Kendall was sitting on the floor next to a dozing Carlos, who was being poked in the head by Kinz. Sienna was sitting on James' lap, whose feet were up close and personal to the full out sleeping Spencer on the floor. On the couch arm closest to Spencer lounged Luke, his gaze continually losing focus on the television. Right by his hanging feet, Lee was braiding a small portion of Danni's hair, who 100% out, totally asleep. Shay was off to the side of the couch, kind of bored. **(A/N I felt the need to confuse you readers. If you're totally lost by this, it was just to get an image of the couch positioning…ugh) **

Another set of sharp knocks were heard throughout the room.

"When did we become so popular?" Kinz stated, not taking her eyes off the TV. Sienna rolled her eyes and climbed off of James to answer the door again. James gaze stared out to where he saw her leave. He was not met with the gaze of Sienna's eyes. Instead, he saw huge brown eyes on a little girl's face.

"Katie?"

"Mom woke up from screaming we heard up here. Then Jo came over and cried-slash-squeaked out what Kendall did, stole a box of Oreos and then left. Mom wants all of you to come home AND I JUST WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!"

"Okay Katie we'll be down in a jiffy…" Kendall stated quietly with a hint of fear in his voice. Katie turned and stormed out of the apartment. She slammed the door on her way out.

"What the crap is going on in that apartment?" Her eyes darted up from her gaze on the carpet to a new face in front of her. It was a boy, roughly her age, wearing long sleep pants and no shirt.

"Whoa, how do you have abs?" She blatantly asked.

"That did not answer my question."

"That didn't answer mine either." The boy sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, I was yelling because the people in there are maniacs."

"Oh. So you were the one making all the noise."

"I need to sleep. I have an audition at 6. Its midnight. You see my dilemma?"

"Makes sense. Oh, and I have these majorly awesome abs because I do 50 pushups a night, mostly to get me tired before bed. Katie looked skeptically at the boy. "Um, howdy. I'm Ryli."

"Katie," she responded tiredly.

"Pleasure to meet you. Well I hope you manage to get enough sleep." It took much of Katie's willpower to not punch the sweetness out of his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Yeah well thanks. I'm just gunna go now."

"Okay…" Katie started to walk to the elevator quickly. "I like your PJs.." she heard him say quietly and then his door shut quickly. She smiled slightly and made her way back to her own apartment. Kendall, James, and Carlos came into the apartment in the following 5 minutes.

X~X~X~X~X

After the little girl's outburst, all but two people were wide awake in 3J. Danni and Spencer snored away while the rest were shuffling around the apartment.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to bed. Please keep it down." Sienna said before she shut herself in her room.

"Yeah, I'm gunna head out." Shay stated, rubbing his eyes.

"What about Danni?" Kinz asked.

"Oh…yeah…" Shay just stood there for a second before scooping her up in his arms and walking away.

"That was…interesting" Lee said to no one in particular. "Screw it, I'm leaving too. Night guys."

"Night," Luke and Kinz say at the same time.

"Ahh, Luke, you can leave Spencer on the floor, or get him home, or..whatever, I'm going to bed." She stated and then closed herself into her shared room quietly.

"Um, all right..." Luke said to the closed door. He knelt down next to Spencer. "Wakey wakey sunshine." He started poking Spencer in the stomach. "Wake up sunshine, you gotta go to your apartment, c'mon Sonny—"

"Notmyname" Spencer mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Wait, what?"

"My name is Spencer, not Sonny. And your hand is on my chest." Spencer stated more clearly, yet his eyes were still closed. Luke looked down to see his hand laying flat on his chest. He blushed and pulled it away quickly. As he did, Spencer made an interesting cringe face with his eyes closed.

"C'mon Sonny, this is technically my bedroom, and you have your own at your place. Get up, or you'll be sore in the morning."

"Go away _mom, _I'm sleeping."

"Nope, Sonny you gotta go home, everyone else left hon!"

"Why can't I just sleep here? Its lonely at my place."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be on my 'bed'" Luke said, standing up.

"No…"

"No what?" Suddenly Spencer reached up and grabbed Luke by the shirt and pulled him down next to him.

"You aren't leaving." Spencer said into Luke's shoulder that was being pressed up against his cheek.

_Holy Crap. He's still sleeping. He's sleep-flirting with me…AND HE"S STRONGER THAN ME! I can't get up! _Luke thought. He tried to struggle out of the sleeping teen's arms but he isn't strong enough. In fact, he constantly lost when he used to wrestle. Even when he made Kinsley practice with him…

X~X~X~X~X

In the morning, Kinsley had woken up, brushed her hair into a side pony tail, and walked out into the living room in her green boxer shorts and pink tank top PJs. She stopped two steps out her bedroom door.

"This is so…weird…" she said quietly regarding the sleeping Luke, pretty much being cuddled to death by Spencer, his arms wrapped around her scrawny friend's torso. She shrugged and went into the kitchen to start the coffee. Luke started to stir about ten minutes later.

"Pancakes…"

"Shhh Sonny's sleeping…"

"Luke smells pancakes!" And he jumped up out of Spencer's grasp. "…I'm free!" Spencer. Suddenly feeling cold, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Your floor is so much nicer than my bed. I felt a lot less lonely here."

"Cuz you felt the need to use me as you're teddy bear" Luke laughed, looking down at Spencer.

"What?"

"You dragged me down and held on so I slept on the floor with you the whole night." Spencer stared at Luke skeptically.

"Really?"

"You betcha Sonny."

"That's—"

"Not your name. I know. Now c'mon PANCAKES!" Luke grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him up and towards the kitchen.

"Oh hello Spooners, nice to see you want to mooch my food." Kinz said after noticing the guys.

"Pancakes," was all Luke said and yet Kinz placed a plate with 6 pancakes on it onto the counter in front of the guys.

"Share," and she turned to turn off the stove. "Are you guys dating or something?"

"What? No! I'm not—"

"Then why are you holding hands?" Kinz interrupted Spencer's denial, causing Spencer to rip his hand from Luke's, separating their intertwined fingers. Luke stood, embarrassed, for a few seconds before sitting quietly at the counter with a fork in his hand.

"Geesus, Spence, get your head out of your ass." Kinsley said, blowing passed Spencer before shutting herself in the bedroom. "Asswipe. Can't play with Luke like that. He's such a peach…" she said to no one.

Back in the kitchen, Spencer stood shell-shocked, thoughts flashing through his mind. "I'm…confused."

"Well, let me summarize. We practically canoodled all night, we held hand and flirted this morning then you denied being gay and crushed my spirits." Spencer stared blankly at the beet-red Luke, who spoke so quietly, Spencer wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Wha…mmm…I didn't…hrm…" Spencer stared at his feet.

X~X~X~X~X

It was 10 am and Katie was already back from her audition. She thought she did I good job; it was a commercial for a wrestling video game so she demonstrated her skills on a little red head girl who looked like a toothpick. Yup. She's got this one in the bag.

Now she just wanted to relax, so she changed into her purple tankini and a white skirt for a cover-up and made her way to the elevator. As it opened she saw Ryli standing there with a towel in hand.

"Katie, right?" She stepped on.

"Yeah. You're Ryli, correct?" The doors closed.

"Yup." Awkward silence ensued.

"Weren't you a little more outgoing and a little cocky yesterday night?" Katie asked as the doors opened to the lobby.

"I get talkative when I'm tired. It was kind of late…and you did wake me up." Katie blushed.

"Because they woke me up! …um sorry. I tend to have little outbursts."

"I think I can tell." They both smiled and blushed a little bit, not making eye contact. Luckily, they made it to the pool without embarrassing themselves too much.

**Aww. Young love. :P You know when there are periods of a few minutes of silence and you're constantly pink in the face. Yup. I like to write that crap. If you didn't read the first author's not READ IT. I'll give you a cookie. And recognition if you at least guess! Love to you all.**


	10. It is SO on

**Well, considering I updated with only two reviews, I'm kind of bummed. I really wish some of the regulars reviewed and I really wish another regular *COUGHCOUGHCOUGH* would add a little depth to reviews. I kept this short. Hope ya read it. The contest is still on I guess. **

**Thanks to DNOBSESSED for trying at least. Sorry hon, I love him too, but I love this guy more!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 10: It is SO on.

Kinsley had ended up sitting on her bed, surfing the internet on her old iTouch, while listening to SING. She hadn't gotten any info on that early morning meeting with Gustavo and Kelly as promised, but she let it go. She wasn't in the mood to go in and…work *shudders* she just got here. It's warm here. She wanted it to feel a little like a vacation for a little while before working her ass off to make it in the biz.

Before she could think too much more about it, her cell rang. *BossManGustavo* it said. She answered.

"Yes?"

"Um, Kinsley?" She sighed. He called her cell phone. Of course it was her.

"Duh."

"Okay, well Kelly is still sick and I don't think I can handle you punks by myself." Kinsley growled. "Tell you're troops we won't meet again for a few more days."

"Why me?" Gustavo was quiet or a while.

"Cuz I spilled coffee on the paper with all your numbers on it and yours is the only one I could read."

"Wow. I'm honored. Fine, see ya later I guess." And she hung up the phone. Sienna was still sleeping on her bed, even after that loud conversation. So Kinsley threw a pillow at her face, effectively waking her up.

"You asshole!"

"Language, Miss Sienna. Language."

"Oh shut up, Squirt." Kinsley laughed. She grabbed her phone and created a mass text to the band that they were free for the day.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, it was pretty much silent still. Luke had finished one pancake, but he really wasn't hungry anymore. He pushed the plate aside and stood up. Spencer of course was still standing, staring blankly at the plate. Luke looked up to Spencer's face, and he surprising met Luke's gaze.

They stood that way for a minute, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Just as Luke was about to blow passed him, Spencer grabbed the skinny teen's wrist so he couldn't turn away.

"Spencer—"

"Please. Call me Sonny." And then he cupped the back of Luke's neck and pulled him up to his own face so fast that Luke didn't have time to process. Spencer pressed his lips against Luke's, if only just for 3 seconds before pulling away quickly, looking kind of embarrassed. He sat down at the counter and started stabbing at a pancake.

"Sonny—"

"That was lame, I know. I should have tried a little harder to get back on you're good side but nope, I just went right in for it. I really suck at boyfriend stuff too, ya know. Well, at least I think. I never dated anyone and because of that fact I don't think I would be very good at that kind of stuff. I'm not all mushy lovey dovey like that and I never really thought about pursuing a relationship before because of me being gay, and I never admitted that before, but I always knew that, then I went and hurt your feelings even though I think I could really like you and I was hoping you could help me learn how to be myself in front of people. Of course we just met and you probably hate me—"

"Dude,"

"—because I made you feel bad then I kissed you and I gave you mixed signals, but I do, I do like you, it's just that I worry extensively about things and if you don't shut me up I may never stop talking because—"

"Sonny, just listen."

"—I'm afraid of what you might say back to me. I hurt you, you gotta hurt me, okay I get that, just let me down softly." Each one of their phones beeped but they ignored it.

"You are so dense," Luke said. Spencer looked up, confused, before being bombarded by Luke. Luke's lips on his. Luke's hands in his hair. Luke's legs straddling his lap. Before the moment was over, Luke said "I wasn't planning on giving up on you" against the tan boys lips. The next moment, Luke's phone beeped. Luke decided he should probably look at it this time. Each message was from Kinz, the first said they had the day off. The second: *can you two stop sucking face so I can get more coffee?" Luke chuckled and showed the message to Spencer. He blushed and then Luke got off his lap.

"You're free to come out now," he yelled to the closed door. Spencer laughed quietly.

X~X~X~X~X

Lee had dragged Simon and Derek down to lobby to explore, yet they both bee-lined for a hot red head they saw walking to the elevator, so she stood there for a few moments. She shrugged and headed to the original destination: the pool.

She wore an avenged sevenfold tee and shorty shorts to flaunt her legs, because he has nice legs, and liked A7X. She had her crappy old iTouch and her worn out sketchbook in hand as she walked towards the doors. She zoned in on the only empty lounge chair and walked quickly over to it.

After she reclined and propped up her sketchbook, she took a look around. She decided kids were annoying so she put her ear buds in and let her playlist go. As the sounds of Bulletproof Heart filled her ears, she started to draw the pool and the building wrapping around it, making sure to exclude the kids running around and teeny boppers complaining about appearances. She passed through at least seven songs before finishing up the scene.

And now she needed a new scene to draw. She looked to her left side but there were now only two empty chairs now. So she looked to her right. Lee smiled when she saw a dozing teenage boy. He had interesting hair so she thought he would be fun to draw. She noticed he was he was wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt, which surprised her, because he didn't look like a rocker too much...

She started by drawing the chair he laid in first, but was tapped on the shoulder; more stabbed with two fingers with sharp nails rather than tapped. She took out one earphone as she looked over her shoulder. There stood three prissy looking girls wearing dresses and designer sunglasses.

"We need seats" the blond one said.

"_Three _seats." The brunette followed.

"And you are occupying one we need." The curly haired one finished. They all wore smiles as they spoke yet you could hear the harshness of their tone.

So Lee smiled and said. "Well, I don't think you need a chair, you want one. And in no way is that a polite way to ask." She stated like a teacher "So I'm going to go back to drawing and you're going to go sit in the corner until you guys can ask nice." Lee used her hands to motion 'shoo' but the snarky girls didn't move.

"Listen, you're obviously new here, so I'll let you in on a widely known fact," the brunette girl spoke, "We are the _Jennifers_ and we get what we want."

"Ha, okay. So your name is Jennifer, I'm Lee. I was here first. Go away." She spoke loudly and slowly.

"No," the blond one retaliated. "You are going to move your fat butt so we can sunbathe." Lee raised her eyebrows.

"Oh it is so ON bitch!" All Lee had to do was jump up and yell and the three sticks ran away screaming. "Well that was easy." She said, mostly because everyone was staring, including the cute boy in the chair next to her.

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone stand up to the Jennifers like that." He said, stretching his arms.

"Well, I _am_ new here. And they _are_ bitches. So I put them in their place…which is not here…I'm Lee."

"Logan," he stuck his hand out and she shook it.

**CATFIGHT…kind of. Anyhoo, please review (and read my A/Ns) and I promise to update when I can. Details of the contest are in the last chapter, and by the way, he isn't part of the original cast.**


	11. Hum

***Chokes nearest stuffed animal* **

**Excuse me… I really wish some people would add a little depth to their reviews. That's all I'm asking. I'm sure I am not the only one that gets bothered by one or two word reviews! I'm not being picky, I'm being OCD. It drives me CRAZY! I'm sorry…**

**Just read. Please. **

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 11: Hum a Sad Song

Danni woke up to her phone playing Party Poison, extremely loud, in her ear. A text message from Kinz saying there was no meeting today. Normally she would go back to sleep but she was pretty wound up.

Sure, yesterday was a good day. She met new people, had _fun_ for once, but its making her jittery. She was super hyped up so she jumped up and into her bathroom to take out her lighter and clip once again.

After the stinging pain subsided, she exited the bathroom, only to realize she never changed out of her clothes from yesterday.

She slipped out of those clothes and put on her spirit wear sweatshirt from her old school that was 4 sizes too big and a pair of black jean shorts.

It was pretty late in the morning and yet Danni didn't feel hungry at all. She stepped out of her bedroom and took a look around the living room area, noting Shay asleep on the floor, 5 feet from his bedroom door. She shook her head at the fact he couldn't make it to his room.

She spotted Shay's acoustic guitar leaning against the couch. She smiled, grabbed it, and headed out the door.

She made it to the pool and saw Lee with a boy so she waved instead of interrupting. She sat two chairs away at the edge of her seat, propping up the guitar in her leg. She started playing those familiar chords quietly (A/N: .com/a/wa/song?id=48075 . copy&paste). She was about to start humming where the words _'I never said I'd lie and wait forever' _would be when a teenage boy wearing John Lennon sunglasses and smelling heavily of pot stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um…playing guitar…" Danni was confused. This boy also had a guitar in his hand and two dark haired girl standing behind him with stern looks on their faces.

"I can see that. But why? This is _my_ zone, man"

"Yeah! Everyone loves him here" One of the girls piped up behind him.

"Chill Gwendolyn! I got this!" He practically yelled. She went back to her calm, stern face. "As my groupie explained, all these dudes slash dudettes love me here. I play whatever they want and I don't need some newbie chick harshing up my tunes. So… stop that." All Danni could think was _he is a druggie with friggin groupies and he is obviously 'under the influence'…_

"Yeahhh, no I'm good." And she started strumming the chords again, only to stop abruptly a few seconds later to say "shoo along now" to the three that were still standing there. They stared at her for a moment longer before heading to the other side of the pool. Danni looked over to her right to see Lee smiling at her. The boy next to her, however, looked confused.

"Um, howdy! I'm Danni! I'm band mates with Lee."

"Oh, okay! And I can see that you both are…what's a nice word? Stubborn."

"What do you mean?" Danni eyed him questioningly.

"Well, first Lee here bitched out the freakin _Jennifers_ for being in 'their seat' then you wouldn't stop playing guitar cuz Guitar Dude wanted you to. Stubborn. Is your whole band this way?"

"Well…yeah pretty much. Kinsley, she's not just stubborn, she is _feisty_. She defiantly has no fear when it comes to telling people what's on her mind. She attacked me once…" Lee said, drifting off at the end.

"And yet her best friend Luke is a total peach!" Danni added.

"And Spence doesn't seem to like talking in general, but he is an amazing singer." Lee continued.

"Then there is Shay, my brother. We aren't quite sure what's wrong with him yet." Lee laughed.

"So what song were you playing before? I didn't recognize it."

"Ghost of You." Lee answered Logan's question before Danni had a chance to open her mouth.

"Oh…who is it by?"

"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, HA I WIN!" Danni said as fast as she could. Lee laughed so Logan and Danni joined her. "I would have thought Carlos told you about them. They're only like his favorite band." She continued after the laughter died down.

"Well maybe I just didn't recognize it. Would you mind playing it?" Danni shook her head before picking up her guitar again and played the first few chords.

"_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try" _Lee surprised herself and Danni when she started to sing. She never sang in front of people. But Danni kept playing  
_  
"At the end of the world or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?" _ The song had always made Lee think about her parents and sister…it always brought up these memories… and that's usually when the tears started.

_"And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever" _Danni saw Lee's eyes welling up and she couldn't help but wonder what pain may have caused her new friend to feel this way about a song just like she does. Danni always thought about how life was like before the accident, when she was happy. And not having that now made her cry too. __

"Ever  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies" The tears only just spilt over to streak down their cheeks, but that didn't stop them. Danni kept strumming and Lee kept sining, even if they both were choked up. __

"At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me" Logan was enchanted by the song and yet utterly clueless what to do about the girls. He consoled the only way he could at the moment and that was to pace his hand on Lee's shoulder as she sang the lines. __

"Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me" Logan spotted his tall blond friend enter the pool area and quickly and inconspicuously waved him over to where he and the girls sat. Kendall was instantly stuck by the tears and quickly sat next to Danni. He comforted by putting his hand on the small of her back as to not get in the way of her playing.__

"If I fall" Lee gently sang, _  
"If I fall"  
_

"_Down" Danni sang to join Lee's voice, if only for just one word._

"At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna…"

As soon as the last chord was strummed and the last not was sung, Danni gently put down her guitar before practically tackling Lee into a hug. Logan and Kendall stared at each other before Danni stated "I miss my mom." And Lee said "I know I miss my family too."

X~X~X~X~X

As soon as the sob session was over, the boys just waited, or at least tried to.

"So you lost your parents? Like, both of you?"

"Yeah. Car accident a while back. Both my parents and my baby sister." Le responded, leaning into Logan now.

"You too Danni? You lost your parents?" Kendall asked.

"Technically my mom was the only one to not make it. I lost my dad in a different sense of the word…I wish he was dead."

"That's…really dark." Kendall responded quietly.

"You don't know what he was like after my mom died…" and that brought another bout of tears and Danni threw herself into Kendall, who willingly wrapped his arms around her. He shot a look at Lee, who just shrugged. Logan had taken to rubbing the small of Lee's back.

"I know what could get your mind off these things!" Kendall announced. "How 'bout me and Logan take you guys out tonight, no problems. You need to have some fun, stress free."

"That wouldn't bode well with Jo—"

"Jo? That blond chick you broke up with in front of everyone yesterday?" Lee asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you broke up with _Jo?_"

"I'll explain later Logan. So what do you say girls?"

"Sounds great!" Lee proclaimed, prying the sniffling Danni off of Kendall and handing her the guitar. "We'll be in 3J. _You_ know where that is, Kendall."

As the girls walked away, Logan raised his eyebrows at the now chuckling Kendall.

**Totally lame, I KNOW! But I wanted to post something. As you can see, I am trying to hit everyone, explaining their stories, but not all in one chapter. And this was especially difficult because it involved a lot of crying. I had to listen to ghost of you on repeat to get the mood right while writing :P hope you enjoyed! **

**Also, on my profile, I have been using polyvore to make outfits for the band members. I haven't gotten to everyone but it's a start, so check them out! Vote on my poll and read other stories while you're at it ;)**

**CONTEST IS STILL ON FOR THE CRIMINAL MINDS GUESSING GAME! So take a stab at it after watching the episode! Love and skittles to all!**


	12. Think About It

**I'VE GONE UPDATE CRAZY! XPP**

**Okay fine so no one reads these author's notes. Whatever. I'll live I guess. I just want people to know that I hate non-constructive reviews and that I want you to watch Criminal Minds. Enter that CM contest a few chapters back and I'll love you forever. **

**You will see in the chapter that I cannot handle writing the Jennifer's too much so…you'll see what I did to change that. Anyhoo, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. If I did there would be soooo much more Jagan.**

_Warning for you kiddy readers (if any): There is like a huge make-out session in this chapter. It's even steamier than Luke/Spencer._

**And while we are on that topic, I have respectively named their couple "Spek" cuz I'm super weird. That was a tossup between Spuke, Lucer, Speke, and Lucifer (ignore that last one). Yeah, I just said I was super weird; I put a lot of thought into this… XPP**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 12: Think About It

Shay woke up at 11 and found himself on the floor. He cracked his back and proceeded to struggle getting up.

_I am such an old person... _He thought to himself as he ventured into his room. _I need to get out of these stupid clothes… I was wearing this last night. _He lazily put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a tight grey v-neck. He ruffled his hair up a bit before looking in the mirror. He put his hand to his crocodile tooth necklace before heading down to the lobby. On his way he remembered to check his phone, seeing the message about not having to come to the studio.

He was planning on walking to the coffee shop sown the street to get a drink and maybe even some beans so he could brew at the apartment, except he was stopped two steps from the front desk. Three girls, all wearing sundresses and designer sunglasses stood in front of him, the back of a recliner to his left and people to his right and behind him. _No way to escape…_

"You're hot." The blond girl said.

"Um, okay…" and he tried to get passed them but with no avail; they wouldn't budge. "Look, I'm 26 and I need coffee. Move."

"Nope. You'll boost _our_ appeal. You look dark, mysterious, kind of punkish—"

"And super attractive!" The brunette interrupted the curly-haired girl.

"And you gotta be, what? 16? I'm usually into younger girls but you aren't my type. You seem way too pushy and there are three of you—"

"We are the Jennifers. And since you're going to be our boyfriend =, you get to know our middle and last names so you can differentiate." The blond one started. "I am Jennifer Amber Taklyn."

"I'm Jennifer Inez Goulfer." The brunette stated.

"And I'm Jennifer Sydney May." The curly-haired girl said after her.

"You will address us by our middle names," Amber said.

"And you are taking us out tonight," Inez stated, not giving him the option.

"Now go get your coffee," Sydney completed and they walked away.

"In Bitch-Land, that means you're married!" a voice from the left of him said, the person obviously sitting in the recliner.

"I'm really confused as to what just happened…" He stated, not moving from his position. However, the girl who spoke stood up and stood in front of him. It was the blond girl he saw Kendall break up with yesterday.

"Hi. I'm Jo, you saw me cry yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm Shay. Now…what happened here?"

"The Jennifers told you their middle names because they're all going to date you. I think it's because they won't get confused when you moan one of their names." Shay furrowed his eyebrows and gaped. "And now you're taking them out tonight."

"I really don't want to…"

"Understandable." She smiled.

"God, you're so hot." her smiled morphed into a smirk.

"You're so lucky I'm eighteen. If I was any younger, I would have slapped you ridiculously hard." Shay just nodded. "Listen…" She paused to look around for a second before pulling him down to her level. "How 'bout we…"hang out" this afternoon? They'll find out, be mad at you for cheating, and break up with you. I could be," she turned to whisper in his ear, pressing her lips gently against it "the 'other woman'" Shay gulped.

"Sounds…great," Shay breathed.

"My apartment is 1B. And I live alone." She smirked as she pulled away; Shay raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be there at 12." He said, shocked.

"I'll be waiting," and she turned to the hallway of rooms.

"Whoa…she knows how to get what she wants…" He stood, his gaze lingering to where the blond girl left. He shook his head to get back to reality and hurried to get his most needed coffee.

X~X~X~X~X

Shay sucked down his coffee, albeit it was extremely hot, on his way back from the coffee shop. He practically sprinted up to his room to get the smell of coffee beans and carpet off of him. He started the shower and pulled off the shorts and v-neck and then he stepped into the running water.

Once he was done, he dried off and slipped into a pair of grey boxers. He sprayed his chest with his cologne then put a purple t-shirt on and black skinnies. When he was done fixing his hair he looked at the clock; it read 11:52. Being as prompt as he was, he made his way down to the first floor to impress Jo.

He stopped at the second door, 1B, and knocked few times before leaning against the doorframe to look nonchalant.

She swung the door open inwards and he got a two second glimpse at what she had changed into (an oversized grey t-shirt and red skinnies) before she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him inside. She kicked the door closed then immediately pulled his face down to her level and she started sucking on his neck, making sure to leave a mark. Her hands slid down to find a home in his back pockets.

"Good God…" Shay moaned. His breath hitched in his throat as Jo gave him a little squeeze. Shay couldn't take it, and it felt as though she read his mind and removed her lips from his neck and pushed them onto his lips. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, as he moved his hands up from her waist. It was when Jo removed herself and swiftly moved to her bedroom door, signaling Shay to follow, when he came to realize what was happening.

When he reached her room, she was lying on her bed, her head propped up on a pillow and her body suggesting Shay need come closer. He kneeled on the bed by her feet, but that was all, even if his little problem down below made itself evident.

"C'mon stud!" She said in a raspy voice.

"Listen," he started, "I don't want to sound like a middle schooler but I feel like a rebound from that Kendall dude. What kind of relationship are you looking for?" Jo was silent for a moment, thinking.

"I suppose mostly…sexual. It's the one thing where Kendall couldn't provide for me. But you seem to know your way around," she spoke quickly. Shay was quiet for a moment.

"Good enough for me!" He exclaimed before straddling Jo's waist and eagerly attacked her lips with his own. She giggled against his mouth before hungrily kissing him back. He reached down and pinned one hand above her head and the other was tangled in her hair. Her free hand was reaching down to the zipper of his jeans.

**I have never written anything this close to smut before. You obviously know what happens next and I feel dirty saying it but…sex…**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH okay. Yeah. I have no idea where this came from but I just…wrote what came to me. **

**The next chapter will be, on a less dirty note, focused on Lee and Danni again, with some Kinsley and Luke thrown in there too. Hope you enjoyed and your eyes didn't bleed! **

**Reviews = skittles and love!**


	13. Realization

**Okiedokie all, I am so into this story write now. I spent all of four hours yesterday babysitting. The boy didn't need me to watch him really, he sat calmly watching his WWE DVDs and I went back and forth between watching that and writing, so I have a bunch of new stuff. And I think I enjoy watching wrestling now... which I didn't expect... **

**Aaaaaand I'm trying to get the time of day back to match, like when Danni and Lee leave the pool and when Shay goes back up to his apartment. I know that it probably doesn't work out but bear with me. **

_There are a few tiny inappropriate moments between Jo and Shay again this chapter. _

**Anyhoo, read on dear fanfic-ers!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 13: Realization

_~Back when Lee and Danni left the pool~_

"Danni...will you be all right? I really hope you don't feel like forced you into coming to dinner..."

"No! No, its fine. It'll be good for me." In truth, when Danni was pressed up against Kendall, she felt something she didn't ever think she could again; safe. She felt safe with Kendall, as though he could protect her. Without realizing it, she started rubbing her scars under her sweatshirt. She didn't need to burn when Kendall was on her mind, even though she would be super stressed on a different date night. It felt good to not be jittery. "Let's just go to Kinsley's place. I'm sure Shay is probably still asleep so we shouldn't bother him." Danni said as the elevator doors closed.

"Okay. I'll grab some clothes from my apartment and bring them to 3J." Lee said. The doors opened to the third floor and Danni stopped in front of 3J while Lee went to her own apartment. Danni knocked a few times and Kinz answered a few seconds later. Danni explained the situation and Kinz nodded.

"Sweet! I have to make you look a little less sad and I bit more pretty. C'mon in." And she pulled Danni and her guitar inside.

"Geesus, why are you so hyper? What – heyyyy guys." She laughed, spotting Luke wrapped up in Spencer's arms. Kinsley rolled her eyes and made her way into her bedroom. "What goin' ooooon?" Danni questioned with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh you know, just lounging around with my boyfriend, Luke, here. So shush your pretty lil mouth." Spencer stuck his tongue out at Danni. She giggled until Kinsley came back into the living room area with a Vera Bradley bag. Danni raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Kinsley explained, "Okay, so I know I don't act like it, like, _at all_ but I have a soft spot for... girly stuff."

"Ew!"

"I know! But I know what I am doing. Trust me." And Kinsley undid the clip holding Danni's bangs back and handed her a brush out of the floral print bag. "You brush your hair while I get the make-up ready." Danni gave her a look. "Just do it!" And she did what she was told.

X~X~X~X~X

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled from his bedroom.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled back from the kitchen.

"COME HERE!" Logan didn't respond, but entered the room a few moments later. "What are we going to do? What should I wear? What are you going to wear? How are we going to pay for this—"

"Dude, calm down. We'll take them to Farinacci's or something. Why are you stressing so much over this?"

"I... I don't know for sure. Um... Danni needs to have a good time?" He stated as more of a question than an answer.

"Relax; we have a couple hours before we pick them up. It's just pizza and maybe something else downtown. Get dressed into something comfortable but not flashy. You're acting really weird..." Logan patted him on the back and left to go into his own room.

X~X~X~X~X

Shay wasn't disturbed from his sleep until Helena sounded from across the room, signaling his usual wake up alarm (at 1 pm).

_Why are my pants across the room... oohhh yeah... _He let the song play all the way through before opening his eyes. He knew before he was completely naked, pressed up against Jo, also completely naked, with his arms wrapped around her, connecting behind her back. When he opened his eyes, he also discovered that his pants may be across the room, but his shirt was thrown to his right side and his boxers were on top of the dresser. He laughed inwardly before trailing kisses from Jo's shoulder, up her neck, and planting a final kiss on her lips. She stirred so Shay tried to wake her up more.

"Jo," He whispered, "Josephine...Josie..." He gave her waist a little squeeze. "Wake up babe."

She cracked a smile and opened her eyes. "Hey you," She said before capturing his lips in another kiss. He tried to deepen this kiss, but she pulled back. She looked down to see her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Crap..." She said, causing Shay to raise his eyebrows.

"W-what?"

"I think I like you more than I originally planned," Shay just stared at her. "God, you are so cute!" he laughed.

"So... you're saying you want more than just a 'sexual relationship'?" he said with mock shock.

"Oh, you know the answer to that, now shut up and kiss me," so he slammed his lips against hers. She moaned into his mouth before separating so she could leave a trail of kisses across his jaw line.

"Mmm, I have to go. I have that thing with the Jennifers in," he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "an hour." Jo felt her face get hot.

"Right..." she sighed and turned away from Shay in order to stand up. Shay mentally slapped himself and sighed. He followed her moves with his eyes. She grabbed a clean tank top and slipped din on over her head. Next she pulled out a new pair of panties and soffee shorts and pulled them both on. "...are you watching me change?" she asked without even having to look back at him.

"I can't help it! You're just... so beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"Get off your butt and get your pants back on. You need to get ready for your _date_" she sneered.

"You're jealous!" He exclaimed, standing up. "You don't want me to see them!" He pulled his boxers up to waist.

She paused before turning around to see him buttoning his skinnies. He then found his t-shirt across the room and threw it over his shoulder. "Technically, I was trying to save you from their grasp. I never wanted you to go out with them. They're mean, they're controlling, and they're sluts! They're—" he interrupted her by placing a kiss on her lips, then her neck, and then her shoulder. She smiled.

"Josie, the whole point was to get out of being their boyfriend. It was pure luck that I found you out of the situation. I kinda sorta _like_ you." She laughed again. She took her hands and led her to the front door of her apartment. "I'll come back as soon as they break up with me."

"How do you know they will?"

"They'll know that I cheated on them. This hickey you gave me speaks for itself." He said, turning his head to show her his neck. She blushed and giggled. He gently kissed her before opening the door and heading off to the elevators, and she watched his every step there.

X~X~X~X~X

Lee shoved a few different outfits into a duffel bag and left her vacant apartment. She spent a moment wondering where her brothers had run off to, but let the thought slip as she walked into the hallway. As she closed the door, she saw Shay slip into his own apartment, shirtless. She totally discarded all thoughts about that and headed to 3J.

She didn't knock to enter and walked straight to where Danni sat, with her back to the door. She glanced over to the couch and gaped.

"Hey Whoa Hey there Luke! Stop molesting our poor singer!" she yelled, her voice filled with fake shock. Spencer blushed and just nuzzled closer into Luke while looking into the television screen played CSI: DC quietly.

"Well anyway..." She drifted off, seeing Danni's face when she turned around. Her hair was half up, tied with a black ribbon and her makeup was done oh so perfectly. "Wow, Danni, you look great! FIX MY FACE TOO KINZ!" She exclaimed.

"Your face isn't broken so I can't fix it" Kinz said sarcastically. "But I can make you pretty."

"Wow, thanks so much," Lee responded just as sarcastically. Kinz sat her down in the chair that Danni resided moments before.

"Don't ask questions. Just let me do my thing." Kinz said as she brushed Lee's hair.

X~X~X~X~X

Lee's hair was done to curled perfection and up in a high pony tail. She changed into black skinnies, a flowing maroon shirt, and grey jean jacket. Danni had chosen a black leather skirt and a tight, green v-neck.

"You guys look great!" Kinz yelled. "My best work yet!" She smiled.

"Thanks Kinsleyyyy!" Lee yelled right back, right before there was a knock at the door.

**DUN DUN DUUUN :PP not too shabby. I have big plans for their date night. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE! And I am loving the Shay/Jo couple way more than I should :) **

**Reviews equal loooove, skittles and for me to give you Date Night faster!**


	14. Date Night

**I am starting to type this up mere minutes after posting chapter 13. Why? Because I can't get enough of Shay/Jo (which I think I am going to name Sho, Jay, or Joy, but I'm not sure yet). But also because I love you readers! And I am taking full advantage of having my laptop back! Hehehe, I love you all!**

**And guess who totally watched MCR play live on KROQ! This girl! Hehehe, my heart fluttered =3**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 14: Date Night

Each girl smiled then Lee walked over to the door. She opened the door to see the bright and smiling faces of Logan and Kendall.

"Heya Girls! You look... great!" Kendall exclaimed. Danni blushed and thanked him. "You're going to like this place," he continued, "It's the best pizza within walking distance." Everyone laughed and they shuffled out the door.

"Awww... they grow up so fast." Kinsley said in the direction of the couch. Luke responded by laughing.

X~X~X~X~X

Shay closed his apartment door and leaned against the wall, rubbing his tired eyes. He wished that he could just go back to Jo's apartment and just lay with her forever, but he needs to do this. He needs to not be the Jennifers' boy toy. So he went to his dresser to pick out a new shirt that wouldn't cover his neck at all.

He didn't feel the need to be on time with these girls so he paced his room and watched TV until he was already ten minutes late. Not that he actually could pay attention; all his thoughts were on his Josie. He tuned back to real life when his phone sounded with an obnoxious ringing noise. He looked down to see who it was but it was a number he didn't recognize. He checked the message anyway.

*where r u? whtevr just meet us at the fair by te ferris weel ~Amber~* He knew 2 things at that point.

1. He wanted to strangle them for not using the English language properly.

2. He knew the Jennifers were planning something he really didn't want to be a part of.

He saw an ad on the bulletin board in the lobby about the fair and it seemed like a generic, dirty, loud, amusement park thing, and he laughed at the people who said they wanted to go. Plus, clowns are scary.

He responded very carefully: *Fine* and sighed.

Luckily it was just in the Palm Woods Park. So he grabbed his leather jacket on the way out the door.

X~X~X~X~X

The walk to the pizza place made Danni unusually anxious. She felt cold but not jittery. She shivered in the warm LA air and it didn't go unnoticed by Kendall. Luckily, Lee and Logan were a few feet in front of them so when Kendall put his arm around her shoulders, they didn't notice her face tint pink. She smiled and looked up to his face. He was also smiling, but looking forward. She felt a wave on confidence and nuzzled in closer to him, even though she didn't feel the chill anymore.

Kendall felt her move closer and he couldn't believe that move worked. His smile grew larger as he caught sight of the Farinacci's glowing sign. Logan reached the door, opening it for Lee like a gentleman and yet totally blowing Kendall off by letting it close after she was safely inside. Kendal sighed and opened the door for Danni, who thanked him. Logan and Lee were already sitting next to each other in a booth for four. Kendall walked Danni over to it and sat her down. He then proceeded to Gibbs slap Logan, who screeched at the sudden pain.

"Thanks for keeping the door open for us, doofus."

"Sorry, I forgot you were behind us," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. The girls laughed at their childish antics.

"Well, Farinacci's has the best pizza, don't let the dingy floors and dark interior stray you from the real wonder." Kendall started.

"Yes, I think the plain cheese pizza with pineapple is the best—"

"Which is so bland. That's why I get mine with onion, roasted garlic, and mushrooms." Kendall interrupted Logan.

"That doesn't sound bland, it sounds perfect!" Lee exclaimed, putting her menu down. Danni rolled her eyes and turned to Kendall.

"I'll share yours, only if you throw some ham on it."

"Deal." He said instantly. Before anymore conversation could pursue, a young man with jet black hair to his chin and a lip ring came up to the table.

"Roman! My man!" Kendall exclaimed, and once Roman figured out it was Kendall he smiled.

"Hey dude! I'd normally get you guys your usual but since you're accompanied by such lovely ladies, I'll start with drinks."

"Coke Zero" Logan started.

"Sprite" Lee followed up.

"Cherry coke"

"Dr. Pepper" Kendall finished. "And we know what pizza we're getting, too."

"All right, shoot" Roman said, after he was finished scribbling down the drink orders.

"Logan and his _friend_ would like his usual. I however would like to get my usually with the addition of the ham."

"Interesting." Roman stated, looking up from his paper and flashed a brilliant smile. "You're drinks will be out in a few. Sit tight." And he walked away.

"Well, he was definitely charming" Lee said, surprised. Logan gave her a look and she laughed.

X~X~X~X~X

Shay dragged his feet walking to the fair, obviously not wanting to be there. He spotted the Jennifers-Amber, Inez, and Sydney—and slowly walked over to them. On his way there, though, he noticed they were posing. There were cameras and paparazzi everywhere.

"Crap" he muttered under his breath. He took off his leather jacket and threw it onto his shoulder and kept walking. "I'm here." He stated lazily in the direction of the girls.

"Oh my gosh! Shay! You made it! We so weren't expecting you to make it, considering you being busy with your rock band!" He cringed as Amber faked enthusiasm. It seemed as more cameras turned up as she spoke. She leaned in to kiss his check, much to his dismay. As she pulled back, however, is when she noticed his neck.

"What is _that_?" She asked. The other two girls leaned in to see and –_le gasp_- started crying.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" Sydney whined.

"We thought you loved us!" Inez pouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on one goddamn second." He said quietly, so the other people wouldn't hear. The girls froze. "I met you yesterday. What the hell? I don't even want to be here! You're going to publically humiliate me before I even get my career rolling?" Amber smirked.

"You're the one who came with a hickey brighter than the sun on a very visible part of your neck." And then out of the blue, she slapped him. Hard. "How dare you!" She exclaimed. He needed to think of a way out of this and fast.

"Amber, baby," he started, "it's not what you think—"He was slapped again, but he continued. "I needed someone with a heart in order to love me. All three of you combined have less compassion than a toothpick. I was rescued and actually felt loved; god knows how long it has been!" He kissed each of their foreheads. "I'm too old for you anyway. It's better this way. You can go be stone cold bitches to someone else." He waved and smiled at a few cameras and ignored all the questions thrown at him.

Needless to say he ran straight back to the Palm Woods and freely opened the door to 1B.

X~X~X~X~X

After all the pizza was gone and countless amounts of refills, they took a break from talking, laughing, and getting along for Kendall to pay the bill and tip his buddy Roman 25%. Roman flashed another dazzling smile to everyone as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I really want to go see that arcade you were talking about." Lee stated her comment to the boys.

"Really? Cuz I wanted to go to that big park you were talking about with all the statues and fountains…I'm not weird, I just like to sketch." Danni said quietly and the others laughed.

"Compromise. I'll take Lee to the arcade and you take Danni to Perylson Park." Logan said, directing his statement to just Kendall.

"Sounds good man! I'll meet you back up in the Crib later tonight." He said, patting him on the back. "No later than 10 though. Mom would get pissed if we aren't back by then." But Logan was barely listening anymore, engrossed in conversation with Lee again, already walking away.

"He's such a doofus…" Kendall said inwardly. The walk for Kendall and Danni was a remotely quiet one except for the compliments he constantly sent her way. She always thanked him and it went back to comfortable silence. It was getting dark which meant it was getting chilly so Kendall gave Danni the only thing he had that could provide warmth; his beanie. He plopped it right down on her head and it made her smile widely. So when Kendall offered her his hand, she took it with her own and interlocked their fingers.

X~X~X~X~X

The arcade was practically next door to the pizza place so there wasn't much conversation between Lee and Logan before their ears rang with the sounds of bleeps, blips, dings, bangs, and bells. Lee grinned wildly, spotting a classic Galaga game in the corner. She played for at least a half hour, with constant pep talk from Logan, before getting all lives taken away.

"Damn, that was like my longest run ever!"

"You're totally amazing! I never knew how to even play this before. I guess I miss a lot with my face shoved in a text book sitting on that couch over there…"

"You're a loser!" She exclaimed and started laughing. Logan stuck his tongue out at her and she gave him the finger.

X~X~X~X~X

There was a secluded path off to the side of the busy, paved one in the middle of the park so Kendall took Danni over to that one. It was gravel with a lot of surprise-big-rocks, so he had to make sure she didn't trip. He held her hand tight as they spoke quietly as if to keep the nature undisturbed.

As they reached the end of the path, they saw a wall of pine trees, large and small, reaching to the side of the paved path. They found an opening in the layer of foliage and entered a forest full of evergreens. It was a beautiful and breathtaking sight.

"I wonder how many people stop at the wall…" Kendall didn't respond, mesmerized by a small glint in the distance. He grabbed her hand again and gently pulled her to that light. They soon discovered one single tree, decorated with brightly colored lights powered by a battery and bulb ornaments.

Danni leaned into Kendall, who then wrapped his arms around her midsection. They stood there for a while, both facing the tree and taking in its beauty. Danni had to crane her neck an awkward direction to look at Kendall's face. He smiled brightly after meeting her gaze.

He didn't try to fight the urge and gently placed a kiss on Danni's lips then pulled away. She smiled brighter than before then returned her gaze to the tree.

**I think I'll stop it right there XDD I hoped you liked it! FYI, I don't own Farinacci's, I just thought of the random pizza place they have in my town and it's like real down home and its cozy… **

**Anyhoo, I made up Roman but I based his looks off of none other than a young Gerard Way plus a lip ring. I also made up the name of the Park Kendall and Danni went to. **

**Oh and before I forget, I posted a new poll on my profile and I really could use some input on that, so please go check it out! **

**Thanks for reading! Skittles, love, and hipster glasses to all those who review :P**


	15. Work Ethic

**I really like this story and how it's turning out. Unlike Shout it Loud and Clear, which is kind of…not good and very OOC.**

**Um, anyhoo, I updated yesterday but I got a day off school because of the snow and cold! Its below 0 wind-chill and it has snowed like a foot.**

**I'm thinking on going on a Pierce the Veil rampage and only listen to them while typing just to see how well it'll turn out. I usually listen to a variety of stuff but recently I got hooked on their awesomeness. XDD**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 15: Work Ethic

The following day, the members of JLR actually had to go to the studio to start meeting with Gustavo. As soon as they arrived, by limo, they were met with a red-faced producer and a woman looking as though she was trying to calm him down.

"What's got his panties in a knot?" Kinsley asked, sitting in one of the chairs by his office door.

"Um… hi! I'm Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. It's nice to finally meet all of you!" She said excitedly before pushing him into his office and closing the door. "He's a little upset… about this." She said, placing a tabloid magazine on the coffee table in front of the band. On the cover was a sequence of pictures of Shay. The first one: a pitcher of Amber kissing his cheek. The second: Amber slapping him. The third: him blowing up in front of the Jennifers. The final: him walking away, smiling. The headline read "Jennifers' mystery beau ends it with supposedly valid reasons"

"Ohhh, yeah that's understandable." Shay stated quietly, sitting in the chair across from Kinsley. Danni shot him a 'what the hell?' look and he avoided eye contact.

"Yeah you've been here less than a week and you've already gotten a couple pages actually." She turned the page to 'star watchers' and one of the pictures was of Kendall, Logan, Lee and Danni sitting at the booth in Farinacci's with the caption of "half of Big Time Rush finding new romance?". The next picture was Kendall and Danni stealing a kiss in the park. Danni's eyes got wide as she skimmed over the caption, explaining a passerby took the picture, even though they were deep in the woods. She looked to Shay, who was fuming and she gave him a look that said she was mad too about the Jennifers thing.

"Um, spur of the moment thing?" Danni stated quietly to Kelly.

"Have all of you found romance already?" Kelly asked.

"I have!" Spencer piped up.

"Well…" Shay drifted off. "You saw the cover…"

"You saw the pictures…" Danni said, now looking at the ceiling.

"Surprising no, compared to the Loves over here. Nothing really happened between me and Logan" Lee grunted.

"It's weird how you created a romance between members of Big time Rush. They record here too!"

"We know. I think that James guy like my sister…"

"Of course he does," Kelly said, rolling her eyes. "What about you Kinsley? Found any potential guys?" She stated as though Kinz was her _gal pal _which made her cringe.

"I really haven't. And I had no idea how fast people get connected here." Kinsley said, picking up the magazine.

"It's pretty easy to meet new people and build friendships… anyway, I think that Gustavo is in no mood to write songs right now so how about you guys get situated in the booth with your instruments and play what comes naturally. A cover of a song! Any song you'd like!" Kelly exclaimed, directing them to the recording booth door.

The members of JLR made sure what song they would be doing before Kelly even turned on the mic.

As Danni started playing her guitar, Spencer practically yelled: 'The future is bullet proof! The aftermath is secondary. It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise!' into the mic. And that's when Kinsley started banging on the drums, then all the instruments came together for the intro. This time, they all sang.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…_

Then it was only Spencer to sing the lyrics while the others played their respected instruments.

_Drugs! Gimme me drugs Gimme me drugs,  
I don't need it but I'll sell what you got,  
take the cash an' I'll keep it.  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill 'em all,  
And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl.  
(You be my detonator)_

_Love, gimme love, gimme love,  
I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart  
and I'll keep it in a bag, in a box, with an 'X' on the floor,  
Gimme more, Gimme more, Gimme more_

Everyone joined in to sing the 'Na's.

_Shut up and sing it with me: (na na na na na na na)  
From Mall Security, (na na na na na na na) to every enemy (na na na na na na na na)  
we're on your property, standing in a V-formation. (na na na na na na na)  
Let's blow an artery (na na na na na na na) eat plastic surgery (na na na na na na na) keep your apology,  
Give us more detonation. _

It was just Danni and Kinsley before the next verse came along.

_Let me tell you 'bout the Sadman,  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands,  
remember when you were a mad man, thought you was batman,  
and hit the party with a gas can.  
Kiss me you animal!_

_You run the company (na na na…)  
Fuck like a Kennedy (na na na…)  
I think we'd rather be burning your information (na na na…)  
Let's blow an artery (na na na…)  
eat plastic surgery(na na na…)  
keep your apology,  
Give us more detonation!_

Only the periodic hit of the cymbals and strum of guitar as Spencer proceeded to speak the words:  
_  
And right here, right now,  
All the way in Battery City,  
the little children, raise their open filthy palms like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the juvie halls, and the ridelon,  
ask angels made from neon and fucking garbage scream out:  
"what will save us?"  
And the sky opened up_

He started singing again.  
_  
Everybody wants to change the world, everybody wants to change the world.  
But no one  
No one wants to die,  
wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Yeah! I'll be your detonator!_

Danni's amazing guitar solo time_._

_(Na na na na na na…)  
Make no apology (na na na…)  
this is way to fun to me (na na na…)  
on my authority  
Crash and burn,  
young and loaded (na na na…)  
Drop like a bullet shell (na na na…)  
just like a sleeper cell (na na na…)  
I'd rather go to hell than be in a purgatory,  
cut my hair  
gag and bore me.  
pull this pin,  
and let this world explode_

And all the sounds faded out and Kelly just clapped and clapped.

**Okayyy lots of people requested that song so there you go! I tried getting lyrics from a site but most of it was wrong so I corrected a bund myself. Sorry if there are mistakes. This chapter kind of sucked…**


	16. The Routine

**Okay, I so would have added more last chapter and the ending was pretty rushed and it totally SUCKED but… yeah I don't have an excuse. *shame* Luckily, I have another snow day today! So I have all day to write this chapter :D Sorry if the last part of this chapter seems rushed or even confusing; it's supposed to be. :))) And yes. I do enjoy being evil.**

**Please check out my poll! I need input on that! XP**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 16: The Routine

Every member of JLR was short of breath by the end of the song and they looked to the room where Kelly stood to get feedback. Before she could speak, they saw Gustavo emerge from the back of the room.

"That was not terrible. Except people will be expecting the punk rock. Got anything else?" No one spoke for a moment before Danni, picking up the acoustic guitar and playing a few simple chords. Spencer immediately recognized the song and waited for him cue to start singing.

_In a sitch like this you've gotta think  
And I don't think you think about the way he thinks  
And I know you live life for yourself  
But it all comes down to the way you help_

It took a while for Lee to recognize the song, but she vaguely remembers how to play the bass part of the song so she plays softly behind the acoustic.__

And I know your life is such a hell  
You wake up early and you work until  
You have your drinks at 5 o'clock  
The hours blend and your thoughts all haunt

Enter Shay with maracas, just because he can.__

Your hopes, your dreams, your everything  
Well, momma I hope, I dream, that you won't leave

Kinsley took her spot to hit one drum with her palm to the beat as Spencer started to clap as he sang.

_And I have a question!  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
Well cause that's not how you raised me, yeah._

A quick pause in the instruments before instantly starting up again.__

In a sitch like this you gotta think  
And I don't think you think about the way  
She thinks  
And I know you work hard every day  
But it all comes down to the way you're  
Paid

And I know you're oh so sorry dad  
I truly believe that you're a better man  
Than to share one kiss then give away  
All the love you come home everyday

To your hopes, your dreams, your everything  
Well daddy, I hope, I dream that she won't leave

Spencer started to clap again.__

And I have a question!  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
Cause that's not how you raised me.  
And what is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh

See, I don't know anymore; 

Everyone stopped playing their instruments abruptly to abide to the original song.  
_  
I used to look up to that love._

Spencer finished singing the last note and their eyes went to Gustavo, who held down the microphone button.

"Since I have only experience in writing lovey-dovey pop ballads, you'll have to give me time to write…rock music. For the time being I proclaim you as a COVER BAND!" And he turned and left the little glass room. They looked to Kelly and she gave them a thumbs up.

X~X~X~X~X

As all the members of JLR piled out of the limo back at the Palm Woods, the BTR boys exited the main doors.

"Hey!" Danni said, getting a quick hug from Kendall.

"Hi, it seems as though we are supposed to take the limo that drops you off to the recording studio. Kelly said it was better for timing reasons. I'll talk to you as soon as I get back." He pecked her cheek and climbed into the back seat of the limo after Logan, James, and Carlos had. And it drove off.

"Well that sucks. It's already 2 in the afternoon and I've seen Kendall for a total of three seconds. Lee patted her back as they walked inside. Somehow, as they walked to the elevators, they lost both Shay and Spencer, so the three girls boarded on elevator. Shay had drifted down the 1 hallway and Spencer had decided to take to stairs up to 3J.

Both men knocked on the respective door and when it open, they both were immediately being embraced by their special someone.

Spencer was hugged by Luke then dragged into the apartment. They shared a peck or two before relaxing by watching TV. Kinsley came in moments later, immediately getting confused.

"How—when did…ugh, never mind" she said before going into her room to take a shower.

In Shay's case, it was obviously Jo, who hugged him then they shared a passionate kiss before she shut the door. She was hinting to something more but Shay broke away, looking down.

"Josie…I have to say a few things. Yesterday I was hounded by paparazzi asking me who I was cheating on the Jennifers with. I didn't say anything of course…but it got me thinking. We aren't actually officially together so, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She chuckled before kissing him then replying "Of course." He smiled and looked up at her with gleaming eyes then moved in to plant another kiss on her lips.

Danni made her way up to her apartment with Lee by her side but they separated as Lee closed in on her apartment door. Danni was on a high from seeing Kendall but as the minutes progressed the feeling got lower and lower, sinking down passed her usual line of weakness. She took out her lighter and sprinted into the bathroom.

As soon as Lee closed the door she was bombarded by her brothers, speaking of an amazing woman they had met by the elevators. They both spoke of a woman named Miranda but slowed as they realized they both were speaking so highly of her, it would turn into an all out brawl…again…for the girl, bitch-slapping included. Lee rolled her eyes and made her way passed Simon and Derek to her room.

The routine was quickly established.

All leave for the recording studio at 8 in the morning.

Come back at 2; Danni would get a high from a moment with Kendall, Shay would sneak off to Jo's apartment, Kinz and Spencer would go to 3J to hang out, Lee would return home to listen to her brothers bicker.

Danni would go downhill for a while and burn herself, Shay and Jo would have 'special time', Luke and Spencer had quality time, Lee would try to block out her brothers fighting

Danni would be watching TV when Shay came back to the apartment and when Danni asked where he went he'd reply 'out', Spencer would stay the night at 3Jm, and Lee would find solace in sketching

Of course there were minor changes but the gist was the same. Danni would get periodical cute messages from Kendall and Lee would get the occasional joke from Logan but they never really saw each other. It was eating them apart.

_A week later:_

Shay finally told Danni where he has been going and she seemed all right with it. They had a long talk, how they used to, about their lives and stressors and relievers.

Spencer had taken Luke to his shabby, lonely apartments and they had a good ol' time.

Kinsley noticed Sienna had seemed indifferent to James' absence but changed the subject whenever she brought him up.

_A week after that:_

Danni had developed a friendship with Jo. Her brother just seemed head over heels for her so she might as well become friends with her.

Kinsley noticed that Luke and Spencer have become so inseparable that Luke started coming to the recording studio with them.

Lee had noticed that during all the squabbling that Simon seemed more likely to win this Miranda's heart. But she would never tell Derek that.

_The next day:_

After a particularly rough time with Gustavo, who had tried to write a song but of course he had no concept of deep lyrics, so he got angry when Kinsley pointed that out, JLR trudged through the doors of the Palm Woods. Kendall was in the lobby with the three others. One look at Danni and he said "You guys pissed him off didn't you?"

"No. Kinsley did" Lee said, glaring at her. Kinz just smiled sympathetically. Kendall took Danni into his arms, earning a glare from Shay, and kissed her for only a second.

"Danni…you want to make it official? I know I barely see you but I really like you so I was hoping you wanted to be my girlfriend..." Her face and mood brightened immediately and she kissed him and replied with a yes.

Lee and Kinsley rolled their eyes, getting confused looks from Logan and Carlos without them noticing and James just looked kind of clueless.

Spencer all ready left the lobby and was making his way up the stairs.

Shay watched everyone then dissipate from the lobby before heading to Jo's place. He rasped lightly on the door and she opened it. Her face was etched with confusion and a little fear.

Shay didn't like that look. He tried to kiss her, maybe to see if she could feel better, but she avoided it. He walked into the room, following her footsteps to the couch. On closer inspection, not only did Jo look scared and worried, she looked pale and sick.

"What's wro—"

"Shay…I'm pregnant."

**;)**


	17. Girl's Night Part 1

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 17: Girl's Night (pt 1)

_I'm pregnant. _The words taunted him in his mind. He stared at the floor and he didn't know quite what to do. His eyes weren't focused and he forgot how to blink trying to summon words.

"What... um... wh—we... when?" Jo took a shaky breath.

"I went to the doctor this morning when you were at the recording studio. I just felt different the last week... I was late... Shay, I'm 3 weeks pregnant. It was most likely that... first time..." Jo started to cry, so Shay took her in his arm as she continued. "We weren't that careful at the beginning... I called my mom; she is usually so supportive... I told her and she got extremely upset. She cried, I cried, and then she got angry. She said it would ruin my career, my dreams if I didn't get _rid of it." _Venom pierced her every word. "Except I can't do that! It's a living thing, it was made out of love, albeit a bunch of lust too, but it a living child nonetheless! She yelled for a long time..." Soon, Jo was too shook up to speak. Her tears made it impossible for her to speak so she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

She built up enough energy to look up to Shay's face with pleading eyes. _Please say __something__._ She thought.

"So... we are going to have a baby?" He paused. "We are going to have a baby."

"We've established that." She attempted to joke. He jut squeezed her tighter before he kissed her; out of love, out of fear, out of joy.

"Look... I know we haven't know each other that long but... I love you. And I'll stick by you no matter what." She started crying again, but out of happiness. She hugged him tighter and tried to reply "I love you too" but only got to mumble between gasps of breath. She cried harder so Shay let tears fall too.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Danni sat, texting Kendall, on the couch in her apartment with Lee and Kinsley. The decided they were going to have a girl's night, because tomorrow they had the day off. They also planned on pranking the dudes of BTR sometime during the night or morning. Danni was also excited she got to see Kendall for a full day.

"So we might as well make it as slumber party-y as possible, right? Truth or dare, Kinz?"

They giggled before Kinsley responded, "Truth"

"Who do you have a crush on?" Lee asked instantly.

"Oh come on!"

"Answer it, it's a valid question!"

"I... don't like anyone."

"You are such a _girl._ Everyone at least thinks another person is attractive. I think Logan's attractive. "  
"Well, _duhhh,_ you went on a date. I don't dodates."

"Wait... you have never been on a date before?

"...no..."

"Well... hmm... answer the truth question!"

"...Carlos"

"Okay, we are _so _setting you up with him."

"WHAT? No!"

"Too late, I'm texting Kendall about it." Danni managed to say before Kinz pounced and tried to tackle the phone away from her hands.

They we laughing when the doors suddenly opened and Shay entered, looking flustered, holding onto a crying Jo's hand.

"What—what happened?" Danni asked, standing up. The room that was once filled with laughter and joy was now filled with confusion and lingering tense air. Danni ran over to Jo while Lee and Kinz stood back, confused.

"Crap, Dan, I didn't know they'd be here. I was hoping to just talk to you..." Shay said, taking Jo over to chair and sitting her down.

"Well, you never come home to check before running to Jo's apartment. Now, what's going on?"

"She's shaken up—"

"I'm pregnant," Jo interrupted. Shay cringed, trying to avoid saying exactly that.

"WHAT? ! ? !" All three girls yelled.

"Yeah, I know..." Jo responded. The first thing Danni did: slapped her brother upside the head. Second thing: asked for an explanation.

"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much—"

"Oh please, Shay, spare me the details. I meant... what are you going to do?" Jo was silent for a moment, letting tears fall soundlessly.

"I don't know for sure. I'm only a few weeks. My mom is definitely not supportive. I need to tell my producers..."

"What?"

"My show! The TV producers. I'm playing a sixteen year old; they need to like... kill me off or something."

"They can't kill you off for getting pregnant!"

"Forget it. We need to have a serious baby talk. Girls? Would you mind?"

"Oh. No, not at all." Lee said. They packed up and closed the door on the way out.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Next, the girls decided to check Kinsley's apartment to see if it was free of disturbances. Unfortunately, when Kinz opened the door, the first thing anyone saw was Spencer and Luke getting... graphic on the couch, so Kinz shut the door and locked it before the other two could see.

"Um nope. No good."

"Why, what's going on in there?"

"I... I don't wanna say. Lee! Your place!" Lee reluctantly agreed and opened the door to discover her apartment completely empty.

"Huh... I guess the twins are stalking that Miranda chick again, huh?" Kinz asked, throwing her bag onto the couch. Lee laughed.

"Wait...Miranda? Kendall's mom's name is Miranda..." They were all quiet for a second after Danni spoke before bursting out with laughter.

**I do very much enjoy writing this story :) Bu t I have to say... I have been stuck with writer's block as soon as I finished typing that last sentence. **

**Okay, so maybe I should start writing Star Crossed now, maybe it'll give me the boost to come up with ideas for JLaR. I also have a new idea for a new story which I really want to write but I am not going to post anything for that until I at least get this one finished, although I might write it on paper then type it when I get the chance. **

**I also have to finish the oneshots I owe to those who I jipped with that stupid OC contest I couldn't deliver on. Ugh. I need to organize my time better...**


	18. Girl's Night Part 2

**I have time to update things! HURRAY! This was the second update on my list then another requested oneshot and after that I need to update Star Crossed (I may switch that because Frosty keeps bugging the crap out of me) :) Enjoy!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 18: Girl's Night Part 2

"So we should plan on going down to Kendall's place soon. He says his mom is out so it'll be fun!" Danni spoke and Lee laughed.

"I wonder what he's doing to prepare for our arrival..."

X~X~X~X~X

Kendall rushed around 2J, fixing pillows, straightening books on shelves, putting away clothes that were thrown about, etc. He was totally oblivious to the two young kids at the kitchen table, laughing.

Kendall cleaned all the way to the kitchen, where he promptly started scrubbing the dirty counter.

"Katie, what's up with your brother?"

"Ryli, let me tell you something..." she drifted off before yelling across the room: "HE'S IN LOVE!"

"Huh, what?" Kendall acknowledged his sister. "Hey, Katie who's that?"

"This is Ryli; he's been here for over an hour."

"Oh...hey, wait, he's a boy."

"He's got a keen eye there Kib."

"Are you making fun of me twerp—Kib?"

"Well, it's the beginning letters of the nickname I gave her. It's actually K.B. but I added the 'i'—"

"It stands for..."

"Ryli, you already proved you can piss him off—"

"KatieBear. And there's another one too—"

"Ryli!" the scarlet Katie yelled.

"What is it?" Kendall pressed.

"Lady Katherine the Beautiful"

"OoOoOoOKAY! Ryli, how bout we go to my room!" Katie grabbed Ryli's hand and pulled him to her room, both of them smirking the whole way there.

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"Hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life." Ryli held his hand out and Katie slapped a $20 on it. "Eh, not done." He sang mockingly. Katie growled and kissed his cheek.

Ryli then proceeded to laugh maniacally as he pulled Katie into a hug.

X~X~X~X~X

Kendall stared at his baby sister's closed bedroom door before a knock at the front door released him from the trance.

He rushed to go answer it. Once he saw Danni, he was blinded by happiness so he embraced her and pressed his lips against hers instantly.

"Hey whoa hey. I would like to leave some things to the imagination!" Kinz said, loudly into both their ears. Kendall separated their lips but still held on tight. "Okay then, I'll be watching TV." She continued, blowing passed the lovebirds to jump on the couch. Lee followed her in order to get her to sit down and calm down. Kendall took that moment to be private enough to kiss her again.

"I've missed seeing you."

"I've missed you, too." Just then, a pillow hit Kendall in the back of the head.

"Kinsley!" Lee yelled.

"What? It's gross..." Danni cleared her throat.

"Kinz, I think you're just jealous."

"Psshhhh nooooo..." Lee and Danni laughed. Kendall placed another kiss on her lips before pulling her inside by her hand. They all sat, watching TV for about two seconds before the door flew open, revealing 3 boys, one dressed head to toe in bandanas, another in a red superman suit with a meteor on the front and the last one looking uncomfortable in a blue spandex suit with black shorty shorts on top and the emblem of a book on the front.

"Um... what the hell?" Kinsley asked, laughing her ass off.

"I am Bandana Man!" James yelled.

"I'm... el hombre de comet-o!" Carlos exclaimed after James.

"...I'm...embarrassed" Logan said quietly.

"No, you're Brain Boy," Carlos corrected.

"Guys... seriously, what the hell?" Kendall asked, beet red.

"We are helping Logan find his inner super hero!" Carlos replied.

"I'm going to change"

"But—"

"I'M CHANGING!" and he slammed his bedroom door.

"How... weird." Lee stated.

"I think I'm scarred for life..." Kinsley said, staring at Carlos. "My sister will be so disappointed when I tell her about this." That sparked James' attention. He dashed over to Kinsley and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You shall tell no one." James said in a deep, intimidating voice. It obviously didn't faze Kinz because all she did was bite his hand and snap a picture with her phone. "Hey! No! Don't! Gimme that, you can't send that! NOOOOOOO!" He squealed. "She won't like me anymore!" he whined. Kinsley giggled as she saw the text box saying "message sent" on her screen.

"NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!" James screamed. He then 'hrmph'ed and stomped into his room.

"Kinz, is your superpower the ability to tick people off?" Carlos asked. Kinz paused for a moment, obviously thinking the question through.

"...Yes." and she turned back to the TV. So Lee, Danni, and Kendall did too. Carlos swayed for a moment before sighing.

"I guess I'll go change." He huffed and went into his room. Kinsley giggled when his door was closed.

"What's with all the yelling—hey, who's _that_ big bro?" Katie reappeared by the TV, Ryli's hand clutching on to her own.

"Oh hi Katie... _Ryli._" He hissed. "This is Danni!" he said, suddenly happy again.

"Nice to meet you Danni. You should have seen how spastic and anxious Kendall was before you came over—"

"Katie, did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah, Ryli asked me to go see a movie with him, so we're gunna go now, bye!"

"Katie!" But she had already dragged Ryli out and closed the door behind them. Logan returned to the living room after the front door closed.

"When did she grow up?"

"When she met Ryli," Logan answered.

"But... why?"

"Cuz... she likes him. And I'm pretty sure he likes her too. I wouldn't be surprised if they officially started 'dating'"

"Why? Wh-why? Why would you think that?" he turned to Danni. "Why would he think that?"

"Didn't you just see them? They were so cute, holding hand and what not." Danni replied. Kendall mumbled something about how 'babies can't date' and nuzzled closer into Danni.

"Dandall!"

"What?" Every person in the room turned to Kinz. "That's your couple name. Danni and Kendall: Dandall. And Katie and Ryli can be RyKat or Rytie. Oh! Spek for Spencer and Luke. Shay and—"

"Kinz, we get it!" Lee exclaimed. "You and Carlos could be Carsley!" Lee joked, but Kinz pounced on her anyway.

"Carlos could be what..." Carlos questioned, reentering the living room, taken aback by the girls wrestling on the ground. "What's going on?"

"Um, nothing..." Kinz said, turning bright red and returning to her spot on the couch.

"Nooooo, tell meeeeee" Carlos whined, rushing over to Kinz and getting on his knees in front of her.

"Um... no."

"Please!"

"Nope."

"C'mon!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Pleeeeeeeease!"

"No—"

"Oh for the love of... Kinsley _likes_ you!" Kendall yelled.

X~X~X~X~X

"Shay... I need to call them; I need to tell them what happened."

"Can't you just wait awhile? You have time—"

"I can't. I just... I need to." Jo pulled out her cell phone to call her producers. She went into the other room to make the call, leaving Shay alone to wonder what they were going to do. It was a few minutes before his thoughts drifted from the initial 'holy crap, I'm not ready' to thinking how amazing having a baby would be. Then his thoughts drifted to baby names. He really liked the name Lauryn for a girl. But he liked the names Helena (of course) and Charlotte. And what if it was a boy? He likes the name Gunther, but it's a little out there. He'd have to think of—

"Shay!" Jo exclaimed happily, interrupting Shay's thoughts.

"What? What did they say?"

"They're going to talk about it, but they said they were probably going to write my pregnancy into the show! Its good teenage drama I guess. Jett's gunna knock me up, apparently."

"That sounds so weird, but that's so awesome! But..."

"I explained that the father of the baby will be for only me to know until I decide otherwise. I think we need to tell someone."

"...Kelly! She's so nice and understanding. She can help spread the word slowly about us and the baby." Shay smiled bringing in Jo for another embrace. "I was being very... un-me when you were on the phone. I started thinking of baby names."

"Really?" Jo asked, surprised.

"Yup. What names do you like?"

"Well, I've always liked the name Vivian. Oh, and Penelope. And Lillian. And for boys I've always liked Declan. And Thomas..."

"Let's make a list. I have a few good names too, so let's mix them together. 3 names for a boy, 3 names for a girl for now."

"Sounds good!" Jo exclaimed. She separated herself and gave Shay a little push to go get a pencil and a piece of paper. Shay agreed to call Kelly as soon as they were finished with the list; it was completed within a half an hour.

_~Our Baby's Possible Names~_

_Boys:_

_Kaiden Thomas_

_Declan Alexander_

_Gunther Altman_

_Girls:_

_Charlotte Penelope_

_Vivian Helena _

_Lauryn Lillian_

**I love how bipolar Jo is about the baby. 'Crap, I'm preggers!' to 'YAY baby namesss!' :P And if it's all right, I need an opinion on my poll (it's about the baby) and I could really use your opinion on the baby names you like :) one girl name and one boy name would be great! Hope you enjoyed. **

**This took a lot of effort on my part. I feel stressed and I feel a little down in the dumps. I'm freshly single (sigh) and softball has taken a toll on me. Anyway, I'll try to update everything as soon as I can. **


	19. The Crazies

**Well, I thought I'd try and update whatever I could this long weekend. I had a snow-day this Friday and I finished all my homework (kinda) so Ta-Da! **

**And you're probably thinking 'well, last Monday was President's day, why couldn't she update then?'. Well, I'll tell you why. It's because I had school on Monday. Damn superintendant thought it was a good idea to make up an extra snow-day by continuing with school. Too bad it was horrible weather with 1-2 inches of ice plus snow on the roads and I saw a car slide and get stuck under a school bus. STUCK UNDER A SCHOOL BUS! Ugh... sorry, ranting once again. Onward!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 19: The Crazies

As awkwardness filled the room, Kinsley buried her face in her hands. It was a calming motion compared to her urge to shove Kendall's head up his own ass. Just as Carlos opened his mouth to speak, there was some obnoxious knocking at the door.

Kendall shot up to go open it, mostly to avoid Kinsley's piercing stare, but the door swung open before he could take his first step. A step behind the door frame stood two teenage girls.

The shorter girl had fire truck red, pixie cut hair with the name "Bethany" painted on her forearm. Once she caught sight of the teen stars on the bright orange couch, she yelled out "Mattie!"

The other girl had shiny brunette hair tucked into a low ponytail with the word "meow" painted on the right side of her neck. She yelled out "KINSLEY!" the same time 'Bethany' exclaimed. Kinsley immediately jumped up, running to the door. They all started jumping up and down, squealing incoherently with each other before Kinz gained some composure.

"Bethy! Andi! What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd come and surprise you!" The one identified as Bethy said, still semi-yelling.

"Plus, we missed the heck out of you..." Andi added. "Oh, we talked to the Pudge-Master who was working the front desk and he said you were in 3J—"

"But when we went up there, you weren't there and Lukie told us you were down here!" Bethy interrupted. "After separating himself from his new hunk of a boyfriend, of course. I mean, Geesus!" She added.

"You guys are so weird! I love you!" Kinz exclaimed, bringing them into a bear hug. Andi purred in response. As they pulled apart, Kinz tugged on Andi's ponytail, smirking, and was immediately tackled to the ground.

"I see where she developed her _qualities..._" Lee stated, no very subtly. That caught Kinsley's attention, suddenly remembering where she was.

"Okay, guys, these are my best friends from back in Ohio!" Kinz stated, popping up from the ground then dragging her pals over by the couch. Kinz dropped each of their wrists to cover her ears to prepare herself for:

"HOLY FREAKIN BEGEESUS! KINZ! YOU KNOW BIG TIME RUSH AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Andi screamed and Kinz just nodded. She looked over to the BTR boys, who sat, shocked and most likely scared. They looked sort of panicked. Andi suddenly went wide eyed and turned her own attention to the boys and flushed into a deep shade of red. "Um... hi. I'm Andi..." she stated, suddenly timid. The guys waved.

"And I'm Bethy, Kinsley's cousin." The other Ohioan added. She elbowed Kinz in the ribs before quietly adding "are you going to introduce us to the rest of your new pack?"

"Oh, um, the girl sitting with Kendall is Danni, that other one that looks irritated is Annie—"

"My name is Lee." She interjected, which Kinz promptly ignored.

"And they are both in the band. Danni's brother, Shay, is also in out band. And 'Lukie's hunk of a boyfriend' is our lead singer." Bethy formed the word 'wow' on her lips. "So how long are you guys here?"

"A week!" Andi answered, suddenly outgoing again.

"Where are you staying?" Kinz asked while trying to get Andi to calm down again.

"Your apartment floor." Bethy responded, smiling brightly.

"Good to know." Kinz rolled her eyes.

"Come to think of it, we should go get settled." Bethy checked her bright orange watch.

"What?" Andi snapped. Both Bethy's and Kinsley's eyes went wide. "BUT NO! BTR!"

"Andi... we need to go." Bethy stated calmly, grabbing onto the brunette's wrist and slowly pulling her to the door.

"NOOO! BTR! BT—I LOVE YOUR WORK! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! SO INSPIRING—I LOVE YOU LOGAN!" then the door slammed shut behind them. Kinz slowly turned back around to face the group, smiling nervously.

"Heh heh, quirky, right?"

"They are about seventy five levels above 'quirky', Kinz." Logan said, still recovering from the experience. Kinsley noticed James hadn't moved since they walked in so she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You okay dude?"

"Why are you related to really pretty girls?" Kinz raised her eyebrows.

"Beefy?" They all stared at her. "Oh, sorry, I mean Bethy. Force of habit... she was a chubby toddler... anyway... Bethy? Really?"

"She seemed so confident."

"Don't you have a thing for my sister?"

"I'm a complicated man, Kinsley Henway." That was the statement that caused Kendall to slap James upside the head, effectively tousling his hair. So he ran, screaming to the bathroom.

"And you say my friends and I are quirky."

X~X~X~X~X

"Gustavo... you aren't going to like this..." Kelly stated quietly. She stepped into his office and made sure to shut the door tight to save others from having to hear the yelling full blast.

"What is it? And hurry up because I have to—"

"Just shut up for one second. It's a pretty big deal." Gustavo tweaked an eyebrow. Never did Kelly talk back to him like that.

"What is it."

"You know how Kendal broke things off with Jo for Danni? Well, apparently, Jo moves on fast... she 'got together' with Shay."

"Okay, well—"

"And she got pregnant." Gustavo immediately shut up, eyes wide and his mouth stuck in the shape of an 'O'. Kelly saw him take a deep breath in which was her queue to cover her ears before the volcano erupted. Gustavo blew up. He yelled the word "what" over and over for about five minutes then proceeded to asked Kelly "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" without actually giving her time to answer. Then of course was the two minute period where he just screamed at the top of his lungs.

But then he stopped short. "Kelly, darling, can you please call Shay, Danni, Kendall, and Jo into the studio for me. It seems as though we need to have a little _chat."_ He hissed.

**Okay, so this was kinda really short, but it's something! So please don't hate me! **

**And ignore the random introduction to two new characters. They'll only be here for another chapter, max. Bethy and Andrea really wanted to be in one of my stories, so I weaved them into my story..web..thing... :D**

**I need everyone to go vote on my poll (it will help me a lot, regarding the story) and I still need everyone's input on baby names (they are listed in the last chapter)! Please please please review!**


	20. Spazzing?

**Well, I feel as though I'm neglecting this story for some reason, so I'm updating! I have time this weekend cuz I'm sick enough to the point where I get out of chores but not sick enough be to ache-y to sit up and type :D Onward!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 20: Spazzing?

Luke wanted to tackle Bethy and Andi for once again making Spencer jump off of him when the door swung open.

"You don't need to stop kissing me when they come in."

"You really want them to see you stick your tongue down my throat? That's kinda strange, don't you think."

"Good point..."

"HEY YOU GUYYYYS!" Andi screamed, seeing the two, sitting up on the couch.

"Welcome back." Luke sighed. He furrowed his eyebrows, noticing the paint on their skin he hadn't before. "What's with the 'labels'?"

"We were bored on the way here," Andi answered. "I was driving and Beth was in the front seat and she had here paints. She painted her name on her arm and tried to write mine on my neck but messed up on the A so she wrote meow... for some reason."

"Sounds like an interesting car ride." Spencer inferred.

"It was horrible. It took so long to get here... We survived on Panic! at the Disco and MCR CDs and Twizzlers." Bethy retorted.

"I guess you heard they're coming out with a new album?" Luke asked.

"VICES AND VERTUES COMES OUT MARCH 29!" Andi screamed, scaring the bejeesus out of Spencer. Spencer was surprised that Bethy and Luke didn't even flinch at the girl's outburst. He guessed that they were used to this kind of behavior.

"Hey, Lukie, we're crashing on your floor for the next week, just by the way."

"Thanks for letting me know?" Luke said in a questioning sort of way.

"Well, we didn't drive a day and a half to stay here for a half hour." Bethy said, sarcastically. Luke just nodded.

X~X~X~X~X

"Oh shit." Jo kept repeating, over and over on her way to the lobby. Kelly had called back quickly, letting them know that Jo and Shay had to come clean to Gustavo... and Kendall. Shay had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as they exited the elevators.

"Okay," Kendall said as the two approached, "Does anyone want to let me know why Gustavo is pissed at all four of us?" The other three exchanged nervous glances. "Okay, so all of you know why except for me. Cool." All of them walked slowly towards the door, expecting the car to pick them up soon.

There was an awful awkward silenced for about two minutes before Kendall spoke again. "Guys, seriously, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Jo answered instantly, in order to avoid more of Kendall's begging. Of course, that shut him right quick, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You're _what_?" Kendall blinked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Kendall stared at her for a long time, making both of the Love's feel very awkward.

"I'm guessing _he's_ here because he's the son of a bitch who knocked you up?"

"Hey—"

"Kendall," Jo interrupted Shay's defense, "you broke my heart, and then I found Shay. It was—"

"You got with him to get back at me."

"What?" Jo pressed.

"It's sort of obvious."

"Whoa, dude, you should probably here the whole thing before jumping to conclusions—"

"I'm pretty sure I'm right—"

"KENDALL!" That was Danni, finally finding her voice. "Calm the fuck down... just listen."

"It was so I could get out of dating the Jennifers. But it turned into so much more." Kendall once again interrupted, but this time it was to scoff. Jo had to hold Shay's arm back so he wouldn't deck Kendall in the face.

"Shove it Kendall!" Jo exclaimed. "You could be a little more supportive, this isn't very easy!" the tears started to come again. The hormones were really taking a toll on Jo. "I thought we could get past the whole thing, we're both dating other people! Your producer is mad, my mom won't talk to me and that fact you hate me now and probably despise the guy I love and—"

"What?" Kendall's head shot up. "You _love_ him?"

"Well... yeah." Kendall's mouth opened to say something but he was cut off by an obnoxious car beeping a few feet in front of them. Shay grabbed Jo by the waist and helped her into the car.

"That's my brother you know. You're kind of being a dick, Kendall. So what if they're in love, you two obviously weren't. They have this huge problem now and the least you can do is pretend to be on their side." Danni stated before following her brother into the back of the car. Kendall took a deep breath before opening the door to the front seat.

X~X~X~X~X

"Why do you think Kendall _and_ Danni had to be called into the studio?" Logan asked to the remaining teens in 2J. Kinsley and Lee exchanged glances that did not go unnoticed. James' eyes widened.

"You know something..." James said, scooting closer to the girls. "Tell us!"

"Yeah! C'mon! We wanna know!" Carlos started jumping up and down on the couch. Lee bit her lip and Kinz looked to the floor. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You two do know something... just tell us!" He pushed on. Lee shook her head and Kinz had to bite her own lip in order to not let it slip. These girls were hiding something and James wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Fine," he said, "we'll drop it." He scooted even closer to Lee. "So what are you lovely ladies planning on doing tonight?" Lee shot James a strange look before answering.

"Well, we are just going to hang and maybe we can do something with Kinsley's friends and why are you giving me your smoldering look?" James acted surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He draped his arm around her shoulders, not noticing the anger Flash in Logan's eyes. "But how about you come hang out with me. Maybe I can buy you some dinner?"

"So would I knee you in the nuts now or after I make you pay for pizza?" James hrmph'ed, aware that Lee saw through his façade of getting her to tell him what they know. He backed away slowly and sat back down on the floor.

"Just tell us please!" The boys started chattering over each other, begging the girls to tell them. Kinz couldn't hold it any longer. The news burst out of her.

"Jo is pregnant!" James, Carlos, and Logan shut up immediately.

"Is Kendall..."

"Heck no!" Lee shouted.

"Like he ever screwed Jo." Kinz scoffed, leaning back on the couch.

"DUDE!"

"Sorry, but it's true!"

"Wait, why did Kendall and Danni have to go? I assume Jo went to..." Lee and Kinz shared another glance and Logan rolled his eyes. Lee looked over to him, tilting her head.

"You already know why, don't you Logan?" He nodded.

"Shay's gunna be a daddy." He said, smirking.

"Say whaaaa?" Carlos and James said.

"Isn't it obvious? It's why Danni had to go. And I guess Gustavo needed to yell at Kendall too. I can see him blaming the whole controversy on him."

"How?" Kinz asked.

"Well, because Kendall dumped Jo, Jo started going out Shay, effectively getting herself pregnant. Danni is there because she's Shay's sister and Gustavo will think that being so close to him, she could have helped avoid Jo getting knocked up." Logan responds.

"What kind of twisted logic is that?" Lee asked.

"Gustavo's logic."

**Sorry if that sucked. I'm not on my game today... ugh.**

**Please, help me out here. The poll on my profile is getting an opinion on whether the Jay baby should be a boy or a girl (or twins) so please go vote on that. **

**Also, here are the names I'm considering and I'd really like your input! **

_**Boys:**_

_**Kaiden Thomas**_

_**Declan Alexander**_

_**Gunther Altman**_

_**Girls:**_

_**Charlotte Penelope**_

_**Vivian Helena **_

_**Lauryn Lillian**_

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Reviews = love and skittles!**


	21. Impulses

**Damn it! Okay, so I'm sure most of you saw Big Time Prom Kings, which focused very much on the fact that Jo lives with her dad. For my story, let's still go with the fact she is old enough to live by herself. Okay? Okay. **

**So, I'm announcing as of now, that I suck. I know. It has been forever since I've updated, but now that it's summer! I'm going to have enough time to add chapters... once I get done with summer gym. Don't worry, I'll just hit myself. Anyhoo, I have this chapter, then I already started another handwritten chapter, and then I will update Star Crossed. And that other OC contest I have will be put on a complete hold until I get farther into this and SC. **

**Alright, done rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 21: Impulses

"So Kinsley, what's Bethy like?"

"James, have you no shame? I thought you and Sienna were, like, 'meant to be'."

"I'm not allowed to have doubts?" Kinsley furrowed her eyebrows.

"I can't tell if you're gay or just a pig." James considered her statement for a moment. He bit his lip and looked at Kinsley straight in the eyes.

"I am NOT gay. This" he framed his face with his hands, "is reserved for the ladies." He answered, as seriously as possible. Kinsley rolled her eyes.

"So you're a narcissistic pig." James grunted, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the couch. "Hey," Kinsley continued, "do you guys mind if I invite Bethy and Andi here? I feel bad keeping them stuck in the apartment with Luke and Spencer always almost-fornicating on my couch—"

"Yeah, we get it!" Logan exclaimed. Kinsley looked at him expectantly. Logan looked to everyone else in the room for approval. "Yeah, sure. Invite them back." Kinsley squealed and whipped out her phone. As Lee chatted with the three boys, Kinsley typed away on her crappy QWERTY keyboard.

After sending the message, it would be twenty minutes before getting a response.

"They said they went down to the lobby to get some snacks and they're coming up now... with a guy they picked up..."

"Kinsley!" all three boys groaned.

"Sorry! I don't remember them being outgoing at all before! They were quiet for a minute before James spoke up.

"Fine. The more people, the better" he stated. More time flashes by before, once again, the door bursts open. The three new teens walked right in and sat down.

"Hey Kinz," Bethy re-greeted, "This is Alastair Evans. He's in a band" She smiles and points to the platinum blond boy who was currently sitting next to her.

"Alastair? What are you, one hundred years old?" Logan nervously chuckled, uncomfortable with the way the girls were ogling the attractive teen.

"Family name," Alastair swat away the attempt at an insult. He also revealed his heavy English accent. "I'm Alastair Cedric Evans the fifth. People usually call me Ace, on account of my initials, but these two girls prefer Alastair." Bethy let out a shaky breath and turned to Kinsley.

"Isn't he just... awesome?" she whispered. Kinsley nodded, pretty much unfazed but the British boy. She turned and noticed Andi was too, still very focused on Logan. Logan noticed this too, and was quick to turn to James and Carlos for ideas. Too bad the looks on their faces said something along the lines of overwhelming excitement. Logan furrowed his eye brows and then James answered his unasked question.

"We have enough people now to play spin the bottle!" James squeed and Carlos hopped up to find a bottle in the kitchen.

"When did we have enough, when the girls got here or when _Alastair_ got here?" Kinz pulled.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!" James snapped, while Kinz just laughed.

"What are we, twelve?" Bethy asked.

"Yeah, seriously? We're playing this?" Logan added seeing a spark in Andi's eyes. It was then that Carlos came sprinting back with a bottle.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" James exclaimed. "I'll go first." And he spun it right quick.

OF course when it landed on Kinsley all he got was an evil glare, a quick peck on the lips, and a kick to the shin.

"Ha, well my turn." Kinz said before spinning it herself. It got fairly quiet when it stopped on Carlos. Kinsley's eye widened and looked up to meet the Latino's gaze.

"Wow, this got awkward really fast." Lee stated. Kinz took a breath before plastering a smirk on her face and ignoring Lee completely. She then pounced on the unsuspecting boy.

"Oh Kinz..." Bethy sighed.

Just as Carlos remembered how to function, Kinz pulled away and returned to her spot. "Hey, yeah Carlos, it's your turn big guy." Logan said.

"Hmm, yeah just skip me." He responded from his lying position.

"Okay, I'll go." Logan continued, subtly glancing at Lee, who smiled. He already figured out how hard he'd need to spin it for it to land on Lee but he overlooked that the bottle could snag on the carpet. And stop. On Andi.

In the next ten seconds, Andi went from squeeing to pouncing on and mauling Logan. Kinz and Bethy recognized that Logan was in fact in immediate danger. They both hopped up and pried her off the frightened raven haired boy. They managed to get her to sit back down, albeit, smiling like a maniac.

"I'll go," Bethy said, trying to get the attention off what had just happened. James broke out into a huge grin when the bottle landed on him.

"Good God!" Kinz exclaimed, followed by an audible groan. James smirked and crawled towards the confused Bethy. He just stayed quiet and planted a sweet kiss onto her lips. When he backed away, she smiled.

"Okay, my turn again!" He yelled, causing Bethy to huff. The room fell silent once again when the bottle stopped.

"Oh look at that. It's awkward again," Lee said, stifling a laugh.

The bottle was pointing at Alistair, who seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"Well go on Jaime, kiss the lad," Kinz mocked.

"Fine," James leaned in once more towards the smirking Alistair. As soon as he pressed his lips against the blonde's, he felt his cheeks flush. He felt Alistair start kissing back but he pulled away right quick. James heard cheering coming from Kinz and Lee, but he kept his eyes on Alistair as he grunted and wiped his mouth.

Andi broke the tension by yelling, "Can I go again?"

"NO!" Kinz yelled right back.

X~X~X~X~X

In the huddle of seats in the back of the car, Shay sat with his arms securely around Jo, who was practically hyperventilating. Danni sat in the seat straight across from her brother with Kendall four feet to her left. It was completely silent... until Kendall grunted angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just... shocked, okay? I feel really bad, okay. I don't know what else to except... sorry... okay?"

"Stop saying 'okay', that drives me crazy" Jo snapped coldly. Kendall sighed and sunk back into his seat, closing his eyes.

Tense air filled the car and was only released when they reached Rocque Records and the awkwardness was replaced with fear. Fear of Gustavo.

Shay helped Jo out of the car, clasped onto her hand with his own and led her into the building. Kendall tried to help Danni but she just shoved his hands aside and quickly made her way into the studio. Kendall slammed the car door shut and followed suit inside.

He made it to Gustavo's office, meeting the stares of Jo, Shay, and Kelly.

"Where's Danni?" He asked.

"She excused herself to the bathroom," Kelly responded.

"And Gustavo?"

"Waiting for all of you."

X~X~X~X~X

Danni couldn't believe Kendall would do this to her. It had been a perfect week and in one split second Kendall insulted her family and the twinge was back.

"He was too good to be true..." she said to no one as she flicked on the lighter.

X~X~X~X~X

"Kelly, why am I here?" Kendall asked.

"Damage control." She paused, "And Gustavo sort of blames you."

"What?" Kendall squeaked. "Why?" Just then Danni re-entered the room, pale and shaky. Kendall was too focused on Kelly to notice.

"DOG!" a voice bellowed from the door. Kendall quickly shifted his focus to the red and raving Gustavo. "Punks! Blondie! This... is a bad situation."

"We know it's just—"

"Kendall! What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"Wha—"

"Breaking up with Jo? You were the _hottest_ couple in America!"

"But it wasn't working—" Jo tried to add.

"But I don't _care._" Gustavo changed his focus to Shay. "You. You had to go and ruin the new bands reputation before your FIRST GIG! Ridiculous! And Danika. You live with your brother and you didn't know he was shacking up with this floozy blond—"

"Hey!" Shay couldn't listen any longer. He stood up and started to shout, "as big of a jerk Kendall is, none of this is his fault. And don't you _dare_ blame my little sister for any of this. And I swear to _God _, if you _ever_ insult Jo again, I will personally castrate you. None of this could have been avoided, albeit, condoms would have been practical, but don't ever bring the people I love into this. You're scum." He finished, sticking out his hand and Jo gripped onto it. Danni also stood. Kendall followed her actions and the four promptly exited the office. As they walked out to the car, they heard the fading yells of Gustavo Rocque behind them.

**This was... supposed to be posted sooner. Sorry! *hides* anyway, I hope to update more! Review please! Let me know people are still reading this! **


	22. Smile

**Oh my Jesus. I am not dead. Surprise! I have more of an explanation on that in the next chapter of Star Crossed, which I'm going to attempt to finish after I upload this. I was going to post that first, but I had no idea what to write… never mind. Just go forth and read. **

~Just Laugh and Run

Chapter 22: Smile

"You were out of line."

"They should have known better."

"They're young!"

"Which makes this all the more valid." Gustavo rubbed at his temples with his pointer fingers, making them turn red and raw. Kelly grabbed his hands and dropped them into his lap so he'd have no choice but to focus on her.

"You handled that terribly! You need to fix this."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kelly huffed, narrowly missing stomping on Gustavo's foot.

"Think of something, big man, or you just lost both of your bands."

X~X~X~X~X

If possible, the car ride back to the Palm woods was even more tense and awkward than the ride from. Kendall cleared his throat.

"I really am sorry, you know? It was just… huge news just outta nowhere. I've had time to process and… I now realize… I am a dick. Even though we didn't end on great terms, I am still a little protective of Jo. I'm sorry for insulting you. I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just… so sorry." The silence continued even after Kendall's speech. He nodded to himself and leaned back into his seat.

It was five minutes more before Shay spoke, "I forgive you. I'm more pissed at Gustavo, honestly."

"Wh-what? Really? I said some pretty shitty things—" Shay cut him off with a laugh.

"Would you _like_ me to continue to hating you?"

"It's like you have a death wish," Jo snickered, joining in. Kendall cracked a smile. He looked over to Danni. She didn't acknowledge him. She just kept looking out the window with a stoic face, fiddling with her sleeves.

Kendall's face fell.

Shay hummed. "Well this is one awkward pickle we are in." Jo snorted. Shay shot her an amused look.

"Awkward pickle." She stated matter-of-factly. Shay let out a hearty laugh.

"Wow, Josie. Real mature." He responded playfully.

"Sorry I'm not sorry," she said, a smile plastered on her face. Shay leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, making Jo let out a small giggle. She put her head on Shay's shoulder as the conversation faded.

Their closeness made Kendall smile. Jo was so much better off with Shay. And they were going to start family.

X~X~X~X~X

Katie tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently. She was bored out of her mind. Kendall was nowhere to be found, her mother was out and about, and Bitters banned her from the lobby after the karate incident. She didn't know what she was going to do for the whole day.

Miraculously, there was a knock at the door. She cocked her head to the side, confused to as who it could be, as she stood to answer it.

"Hey, Katie. What's up?" a boy said quickly after she opened the door.

"Hiya Ryli!" Katie smiled, "Long time, no see."

"Exactly! That's why I came over. Also, I was wondering if you would maybe wanna go grab a bite to eat maybe. If you'd like. Possibly." Ryli's palms were sweating and he could feel the heat from the blush crawling to his cheeks.

Katie blinked.

"Is this a date? You're getting nervous, which means you're asking me out on a date. Right?"

"Maybe. If you'd like," he answered quickly.

Slowly, a mile found its way onto Katie's face. She playfully punched his arm. "Took you long enough to ask! Yeah, let's go. But we gotta leave through the back entrance because I'm still not allowed in the lobby."

Ryli furrowed his brow. Katie laughed. "I'll explain at Farinacci's," she grabbed his forearm and pulling him along, kicking closed the door behind her.

They walked like that until they got out to the parking lot. Ryli's arm slipped from her grip and they continued to walk, their knuckles repeatedly knocking against each other's. They made small talk as they went, talking about their favorite pizza toppings and thing related. About halfway to the pizza parlor, Katie sighed inwardly and found the courage to grab onto Ryli's hand with her own.

Taken aback, Ryli shot her a look, but all she did was smile. So he smiled too.

"Oh hello there munchkins, how are you doing today?" Katie gave Roman a dirty look for the munchkin comment, but Ryli was blissfully oblivious.

"We're fine. Table for two please." Roman gave a little grin before directing the young ones to a booth.

"I'll give you young love birds a moment to look at the menu." That's when Ryli noticed the comments. His face turned bright red and he just focused on the flimsy pizza menu in front of him.

"Hey," Ryli looked up to meet Katie's gaze, "Ignore Roman. He's friends with my brother. He'll have to report to Kendall. He's just trying to give us a hard time."

"It's working." Ryli mumbled.

X~X~X~X~X

As the cliché game of spin the bottle came to a close, people went their separate ways. James barricaded himself into his room while Andi and Bethy latched onto Alastair. Kinsley was strumming a few random chords absentmindedly while siting upside down on the couch while Logan and Lee went to the other side of the room to have a chance to talk in private.

_You said 'hey, what's your name?'  
It took one look, and now I'm not the same.  
Yeah, you said 'hey'  
And since that day  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame._

Kinsley sang quietly, in her own little world, unknowingly providing a soundtrack for Logan and Lee, who could hear every word.

_And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has felt this right  
And now, you turn it all around  
And suddenly, you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

Kinsley stopped playing and gazed over to see Logan and Lee embracing. She smiled to herself.

"Hi Kinz." She looked up to see Carlos looking down on her.

"Hey Carlitos." He smiled right back.

**I feel like that is an okay spot to end this chapter. **

**The song Kinsley sings is Smile by Avril Lavigne. **

**And on a more important note, I feel the need to mention a few things. I am weird. And I was a lot different when I started this started this story. I had gone back and read all the chapters to catch up on where I should take this and I'm just…uncomfortable with how I wrote before. I always forced my interests into characters and plunged my personality into the whole thing and **_**I don't like that.**_** I hope you can see that I have grown as a writer and accept that my style is probably different. I had spent most of my hiatus at school, drabbling original stories in a notebook and I lost some interest in fanfiction. I hope to finish all I have going, but I can't guarantee that I'll make anything new, unless requested. **

**I hope you all understand. Thank you for your patience. I love you all.**


End file.
